The Sorceress's Apprentice
by 00Dark-Pheonix00
Summary: For Harper Potter her life changed because of Emma Swan. Now she has a loving mother and a home. This changes when Henry appears and speaks of a town in Maine. As the curse is broken Harper worries that her mother may not want her, now she has her family back. Being the apprentice to Merlin also weighs heavily. Next Harper must return to England to defeat her own monsters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thank you so much for dropping on by for this new fic. Once Upon a Time is one of my favorites and I have been wanting to do an HP crossover for a while. Fem Harry all the way, I know some don't like it but I do. Please read and review as always it really helps me to know what I am doing. Thanks again for stopping by, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

"Come back here little freak." Feet running breathing hard my fearful eyes looking back seeing Duddy. I tried to run harder feeling more afraid. The playground was up ahead, and the net which Duddy was too fat and slow to climb. My feet slapped faster even though the pain hurt so bad. Finally I felt the soft sand under my foot and then the net. A hand brushed at my foot but didn't get it.

"Harper you little shit get down, you know what will happen if you don't come down here this bloody minute." I feel tears rolling down my cheeks and my vision blurs.

"Go away." I meant to shout but it ended up in a small yell.

"Fine freak, what is it to me." He shuffled away and I breathed waiting for him to walk out of sight. I started to slowly climb down still making sure Duddy is gone. Then my ankle caught and my hand slipped. I screamed as I started to fall then, arms grabbed me and untangled me from the net.

"Easy there kiddo." I looked up fear again making me shiver. I tried to pull up my too big old sweater. The woman who had saved me gasped and I looked down at my bruises feeling fear. Aunty told me no one is allowed to see my ouches.

"Hey did someone hurt you?" The woman with blonde hair knelt down at may level and looked into my eyes.

"N-n-no, no one, I just, fell." I felt more tears falling. I looked away as I answered her feeling fearful.

"Let me tell you a secret and then maybe you can tell me the truth." I looked up and saw the woman smile and I smiled a little.

"O-o-okay." The woman smiled brighter.

"Alright kid, first, what's your name? I'm Emma, Emma Swan." The woman, Emma, held out a hand and I flinched but then took it shaking it.

"I-I'm Harper, H-H-Harper P-P-Potter." Emma smiled at me as I stuttered. I hated stuttering and felt more tears roll down the cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Harper. Now my secret is that I'm actually a superhero, see I take down the bad guys and put them away." My eyes widened and I smiled for the first time in a month.

"Wow that's so cool." Emma smiled and laughed quietly.

"Now please don't lie Harper, those bruises are the size of hands and I saw that boy chasing you. Where are your parents at?" I felt the pain again always my parents.

"That was Duddy, um Dudley he is my cousin. M-m-my parents are d-d-dead. I live with my aunt and uncle, t-t-t-they b-b-beat m-m-m-me." I shivered as a gust of wind came through my sweater.

"Oh, hey, I am hungry. Would you like to come have lunch with me." I trembled and stepped back a little.

"I was told not to talk to strangers." I felt my fear grow stronger.

"Well, since you know my name and I yours we aren't strangers." I thought and it made sense.

"Alright, sure, I don't have any m-m-money though." Emma shook her head of blond curls lips pursing and I cringed again.

"I-I-I s-s-s-s-sorry." Emma looked away and then back with a small smile.

"No, no your fine, don't worry I'll pay for you." I tried to relax like I did when I was breathing hard and crying.

"Okay?" Emma held out a hand to me and I carefully held it.

"How old are you Harper?" I looked up as we crossed the street.

"nine and four months." I smiled a little as we entered a Nando's which I had only seen signs of. Emma ordered once the line ended and then looked at me.

"Um, a hamburger, I've heard their really good?" Emma smiled and ordered one for me. We got our drinks, I got sprite which I had tasted once. We sat at a table and I could feel my stomach hurting once I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. We started eating and I tried not to stuff my face like Duddy did. I took quick bits and drinks trying to not speed up. It was so good, the best food I had ever had. Usually I was given the last or hard food. I had many tummy aches because of the food they had left me.

"Harper I have a question for you." I looked up after finishing my last fry. I nodded and looked questioningly at Emma.

"How would you feel about never going back to your relatives?" Emma's hazel eyes looked into my green ones. I gulped and thought, never being beaten again, or being kept in a cupboard, but what if she had a cupboard?

"I don't want to go back to them, but I don't want to go into another cupboard under the stairs."' Emma's eyes flashed and I thought I saw anger but then it was gone and her smile was there.

"I promise that you will never have to sleep in a cupboard again. Now I think we should go to a nearby hospital because we need to get you checked out." I nodded and we got up.

"I have a rental nearby c'mon kiddo." She held out a hand to me and I took it feeling warmth spread through me. We drove to a large building and I looked around eyes going wide as I starred at everything in interest. We walked into a room with lots of people who had different injuries or were sick.

"Wait here sweetie." I sat in a chair and watched feeling fear dig into me again. Emma went to the front desk. She bent down and talked to the woman there looked over at me. I tried to make myself small fear making my tummy hurt. Emma walked back towards me and held out her hand.

"Ok so we are going to go back and have you checked out kid ok? I nodded stiffly and stood up and walked with Emma shyly. We fallowed a woman who stopped at a scale.

"Can you please stand on here so I can see how much you weigh." I stepped up onto the scales and waited. Some lines were on a screen but I couldn't read them.

"15 kg, erm 34 pounds. Now lets see how tall you are. Ah 121.1 or 3 feet, now dear lets go into this room over here and can I borrow Emma?" I didn't know what happened but still felt fear. I nodded though hoping, hoping that maybe this would help me escape. They talked again and this time the other women left and Emma came back to me.

"So some other people are going to come in now and ask you some questions. They also need to see your, bruises, and they need to take some pictures with a special machine." I nodded as she spoke and then heard more footsteps. The woman came back with an older woman and a woman in a dark pair of clothes. The woman in dark clothes came over and knelt down in front of me.

"Hi Harper my name is Sarah I'm with the law enforcement. I wanted to talk to you about what's been happening, and who hurt you." I looked up at Emma and she smiled and nodded.

"O-o-okay, I was at the playground b-b-because Duddy, Dudley m-m-my cousin was chasing me because I was r-r-r-running away from my u-u-u-uncle w-w-who was b-b-beating m-me b-because I its m-m-my f-f-fault. I-I-I b-b-burnt the b-b-bacon." Tears were making my vision blurry and making it harder to speak because something was making my throat close.

"Okay honey, now I need to to take some photos of your upper body so that those people can never take you back again. Can you take off your sweater?" I shivered but again the thought, hope that maybe just maybe. I pulled it over my head and a breath came out of one of the adults. Sarah pulled out a funny looking thing and started making a snapping sound. Sarah walked around me as I tried to keep the pants up since the rope I used was coming loose. I fumbled but they fell and I was left naked and I started to cry.

"Here." Something rustled and something was put over my shoulders. A light big shirt that had ties on it. Emma was kneeling in front of me and tying them up. For once it fitted me which made me smile through the tears.

"I'm sorry honey, I think I have enough for now we need your statement Miss Swan."

"We need to get some things taken care of here. I'll need to get some X-rays to see if there were any bones broken, we have not found anything on her shots, or any medical charts. I think right now we need to make sure she has no other injuries and take care of these." The older woman gestured to my body which made me shiver.

"Harper will you be okay with fallowing the doctor and nurse, I need to tell Sarah what happened." I looked up at her and her warm smile and nodded. The next while I spent laying down and having different parts of me covered in a heavy cold blanket. Then the nurse gave me pills and I slept for a while. When I woke Emma was there talking on a phone. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of laying on a soft bed.

"Hey Cleo the jobs done but I might be here a bit longer. No its not for vacation purposes and not for my birthday. I found a kid she has been beaten and starved for most of her life looks like I found her and took her to the hospital here. Yes I will keep in contact with you. No I don't plan on leaving her in the system here like I was left. I regret loosing my son I won't loose another person who I can help. Yeah talk to you later." I drifted again only waking when someone touched my foot.

"Hey, good morning sleepy head." I sat up and realized I wasn't in the hospital anymore.

"W-w-where am I?" I looked around at the room it was bright and luxurious to my eyes. I wore a new set of clothes which were much smaller then the ones I had gotten from Dudley. I wore a pink shirt with black stretchy trousers.

"You were sleeping so soundly that we decided you didn't need to be woken up for the car ride, this is my hotel and you going to be staying here with me. Would you like some dinner?" I nodded feeling the hunger again though it was usual and I had learned to deal with it through my years.

"Yes what would you like me to make?" I knew how to make spaghetti, mashed potatoes, and chicken.

"Oh no kid you won't ever have to make a meal again unless you want to help me cook in the kitchen. Thats another thing we need to talk about, would you like to come back to my home and live with me? Or if you want they will place you in an orphanage if they can't find a family." Go with strangers, I knew Emma kind of and I only wanted a home, and I didn't know how I would feel about being with other people.

"I-I want to go with you." I put out my hand fear still making my skin shiver a little. She took my hand and smiled at me I smiled back and felt something, it was warm and made me want to laugh. I felt another tear roll down like so many had but this time it was a happy one and just wanted to give her a hug like I had seen aunty give Duddy. I wrapped my arms around as much of her as I could get and she bent down and grabbed me up and gave me a hug. Then I really started to cry but this time I didn't hold back. She made shushing sounds which comforted me a lot and soon I was done crying.

"Alright now we really need to eat, crying takes a lot out of you I know." She had tears in her eyes as well which surprised me. She cleaned my face and then we went downstairs and ate at the restaurant in the hotel. I had soup and bread, she had salad with chicken in it. Then we shared an ice cream Sunday which was wonderful. Then we went upstairs and I had a bath with help from Emma. She game me a long shirt thing and I put it on it was loose but in a good way.

"What is this?" It had bears printed on it and they were sleeping on fluffy clouds.

"Its a nightgown you wear it to sleep in, now this bed is yours, she pointed to the bed I had woken up in it was at the end of hers and looked smaller. She helped me climb in and tucked the covers up to my chin and kissed my hair.

"Would you like a bedtime story?" I didn't know what that was but nodded. She smiled and picked up a book and sat beside me so I could see the pictures inside.

"Once upon a time in a land far far away there lived a beautiful princess named Snow White." I listened as she told me the story of Snow White and how her step mother was mean to her. I liked the pictures a lot and I thought the princess was very beautiful.I started to fall asleep but wanted to hear the ending. I leaned against Emma feeling safe and sleepy.

"And he leaned over her to give her one last kiss goodbye, when he did though magic sparkled in the air and Snow White awoke with a gasp. Prince Charming looked down at his long lost love and kissed her again. They rode away and got married living happily ever after, the end." She closed the book yawning I yawned too feeling even more sleepy.

"Good night kiddo, see you in the morning." She kissed my hair again and got into bed, then she turned out the light and the room was dark.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks you." I cuddled into the so soft pillow feeling that warm feeling again.

"Your welcome." I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking how both Snow White and me got our happily ever afters.

The next day I woke to sunshine and Emma toweling off her hair from a shower. I sat up and smiled, she returned it and I felt that warmth again.

"So kiddo how about you and me get some breakfast and see some sights. I didn't have a lot of time before this but now that I finished my job we can be tourists.

"What is your job?" She smiled and finished toweling her hair instead braiding it up and then putting on her clothes for the day.

"I am a bail bondwoman, like I said yesterday I capture the bad guys and but them away. I was here getting a pretty bad guy who was worth a lot so now I have some money to burn. Would you like to help me burn it?" I felt confused were we going to set it on fire?

"Don't we need a fire to burn the money?" Emma dropped her shirt and started to laugh, it was infectious and I somehow knew it wasn't meant to be mean laugh.

"Oh, I am really going to enjoy having you around, no we don't burn it, we spend it that's what I mean by burning it. Now we need to get you dressed and go shopping I think. Only after we have had some breakfast, usually that is what we do first thing in the morning." She pulled out a green shirt with a pair of jean trousers. I got them on and she brushed out my curly black hair.

"Would you like a braid, a pony tail, or just to leave it down?" Usually I just left it down since I didn't have a brush unless I sneaked aunty's or hair bands. I had seen other little girls with wonderful hair styles and longed for something like that.

"A, braid, please." Emma smiled and started doing something with my hair. Soon it was finished and she showed me with two mirrors. It was a beautiful braid and I felt so happy. I hugged her which made her almost loose the hand mirror.

"Okay now for the rest of the day." We spent most of the day in clothing stores where she bought me such wonderful clothes. I now had a set of clothes for every day. Then we visited an office and I had my picture taken and Emma filled out things for a pass port, whatever that was. Then we went and had more ice cream. Emma got a call half way through and I tried not to listen.

"Friday you said? That works find, 2:30, we will be there." She hung up and looked at me.

"Your court date is the day after tomorrow, they want you as a witness and me as well." We finished eating in silence and finished off the day by seeing a puppet show which I though brilliant. I slept well and the next day sped by very quickly with us walking around and going to a museum then going to another puppet show. Friday came and we ate breakfast at the restaurant in peace. We walked around a bit more but then it was one and we drove to a very large building that was a court house. I wore a dress we bought for the day. It was green with white polka dots. My hair was brushed and in a halo, or that's what Emma called it. Two thicker strands were each braided and then put together at the ends, I liked it a lot. We found seats at the front and I sat quietly as people talked. I didn't understand most of it and hid when I saw uncle and aunt sitting across the way with Dudley. Then I was asked to sit in the very tall chair, which I had help getting up to.

"Now missy we are going to ask you some questions and we need you to be as honest as possible alright?" I looked at Emma who smiled and nodded.

"Okay I can do that."

"Thank you, now don't be afraid no one is angry with you we just need to understand what has been going on. Now how long have you lived with your aunt and uncle?"

"Since I was a little over one years old, or that's what they told me." I quickly glanced over at uncle and saw his face going red.

"Now how long have they been beating, and starving you?" It sounded so awful in my ears, but it was the truth.

"Since I was three, I remember the first time because I spilled noodles on the floor. Uncle took his belt and hit me with it, then I was put in my cupboard under the stairs and didn't have food for a while, maybe four days." Gasps and murmurs ran through the crowd and when I glanced at uncle's face it was now going to red purple.

"Thank you miss, now what happened on Wednesday when Ms. Swan found you?"

"I had accidentally burned the bacon and uncle started beating me with the belt and the door was opened so I-I ran, I didn't want to be hurt again. Duddy, erm Dudley chased me but I made it to the play park and climbed the next which he can't clim too high on. He left and I started to climb down but I got caught on a rope and started to fall, that's when I met Emma, she, she, saved me." I started to feel the tears fall and looked over to Emma who had tears in her eyes as well.

"Thank you Miss Potter I think that will be all we need from you, please have a seat. Next we call Emma Swan to the stand." I sat and briefly got a squeeze from Emma who sat in the tall chair.

"State your name please.."

"Emma Swan."

"Reason for travel to this country?"

"I am a bail bondwoman and had a case here."

"Why were you at the play park in Little Winging?"

"I was walking by when I Miss Potter at the top of the next and the boy, Dudley harassing her I was about to intervene when he left and she started to climb down but got caught. I was there to help her and catch her, I saw the bruising on her neck and shoulder and thought that I should take her to a hospital to get her checked out."

"What did she tell you had happened?"

"At first she lied and said she had fallen, but after some discussion she told me the actual story and we proceeded to the hospital." This question had come from another person.

"How do we know she wasn't just making up a story, children do that all the time, I see no bruising here, what evidence to you have."

"If I may, I have evidence." A woman in a uniform came forward and displayed pictures of my back and front, then other pictures of my bones showed the old breaks in my arm and leg, the other parts of me. More lines and things came up on the screen and murmurs were heard throughout the room.

"Ms. Swan how has the child been under your care?" The nice man came back to ask questions and I smiled a little.

"She has eaten well and seems to have gain a little in weight her bruises are fading and the medication that the doctors gave seems to be helping. She's very smart and we are working on teaching her to read."

"She doesn't know how to read?"

"No she hasn't been to school yet." More voices started adding to the murmur.

"Thank you Ms. Swan you may return to your seat." Emma got up and sat next to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will adjure for fifteen minutes them come back for a verdict." We got up and went with some men to a room and waited. I got some apple juice and a granola bar. Emma had water and another granola bar they were called cliff bars. I had a blueberry one and Emma had a cinnamon apple one. Then we went back to the court room and sat I hoped and hoped that I wouldn't have to go back.

"Jury what is your verdict?" The judge looked scary in her high seat and black dress but she smiled at me when I was on the big chair so I thought she was kinda nice.

"Madam judge our verdict is that the Dursleys are guilty of all charges and that Miss Potter's custody is given to Emma Swan who has filled out the adoption papers and we have validated them. For Mrs Dursley five years in women's lock up. Mr. Dursley will serve twenty years in men's lock up. Dudley Dursley will be sent to reform school this is our verdict." Yells came from my aunt and uncle as they along with Dudley were hauled away. Emma hugged me to her and I was so happy, never to see them again, never to live with them again. It was my happily ever after for true now and I had a new mom who loved me. I had only known her for a few days but she treated me better than anyone had in my whole life, or at least the life I remembered. Emma knelt down in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"Do you wanna go home?" I didn't know where home was but I knew wherever I was with Emma that was home.

"Yes." She held out her hand and I took hold of it feeling that warm feeling go through my whole body. We went out of that room and walked out the doors and I didn't look back knowing in my heart that this was my happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Welcome back to the next chapter in this wonderful, hopefully, fic. Harper is fifteen and I wanted to do something different with her schooling. I really hope you like it as always please read and review it does help so much. Thank you for dropping by off I go to write more, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

Chapter 2

6 years later

Beep beep beep beep beep. I smacked the button and rolled over moaning into my pillow. Long strands of black hair hiding half my face. I sat up and blearily groped for my glasses. Finally finding them I jammed them onto my nose with a wince and stumbled towards the bathroom. One hot shower later I felt more me and slid into a pair of jeans and a knit sweater braiding up my hair and throwing that into a bun which took a bit of doing since my hair was past my butt. I stuck some water resistant chop sticks in an I was done. Meandering into the kitchen I smelled coffee and saw mom making pumpkin pancakes which were my favorite.

"Hey can you water the plants?" She always knew when I was around. I wanted to use the latest water charm I had learned but let it go. I picked up the funky green water jug and went at it.

"Have you finished that essay on transfiguration yet I know it's due tomorrow." I smiled as I finished and set the jug down in its spot.

"Yes and the one for potions, that's why I stayed up so late last night." I came over and gave Emma a hug and she handed me a plate with three big fluffy pumpkin pancakes on it.

"Good then you sent them last night as well?" I nodded as I concentrated on pouring the right amount of syrup on them.

"Yes Titania flew last night, grumpy she was too but I wanted to get them in before the due date. Salem Exchange will have them by tonight." She patted my shoulder setting down a cup of cocoa with cinnamon on top, both of us loved it in the fall.

"Ok so tonight I have another case but when we get home we can do cake and presents as you wished for." I smiled evilly and took a sip humming in happiness.

"Good I knew you would see it my way mom, another date disguise? You should wear the pink dress we bought last week it looked killer on you." She smirked at me and I smirked right back.

"Fine Harp I'll wear the pink. Now don't you have classes to get to? I need to go see Cleo before tonight so I'll be out until five, then back for date prep. Remember there's a lunch for you in the fridge."

"Mom you don't have to make me lunches you know?" She only smiled and kissed my hair.

"Whats the fun in that? I enjoy making you lunches." She grabbed her purse and blew me a kiss which I got and then was gone. I finished my food and went to the pensive hidden in my room. I also grabbed the cluster of memory vials labeled and looked at my schedule. Charms today, then potions, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and none verbal spells. I started with charms, making sure to bring my book and nots with.

It still amazing me after all this time how cool mom was with it all. The first time someone stepped out of our face fireplace I about lost it. Mom was in the kitchen so didn't see it but when we finished talking to the government official witch things were made very clear. Firstly my parents hadn't died in a car crash but rather in defense of me. I was supposed to stay with my aunt and uncle which was out of the question. I was also "supposed" to go to Hogwarts school of magic. Since I was in America I had a few options.

I could go to Hogwarts, or Ilvormorny, or Salem Exchange. When I found out that I could learn while staying at home with Salem Exchange I chose that option. I didn't feel like being starred out just because people said I defeated Voldemort. I had friends in New York, a life here and I didn't want to give that up. Though now that I was fifteen and boys were starting to be interesting I was thinking of going for one year, maybe my last one. I still hadn't decided yet and didn't want to leave mom until she found someone.

I finished my potion and filled a vial with poly juice and stoppered it. I then drew out the memory of making it and put that in a vial right beside it. My charms and other homework were rolled up into neat little bundles for Oberon. I had two owls due to how much mail I was sent and received. Titania was a snowy owl whiled Oberon was a golden eagle owl. I also pulled out the vial of my memory of turning a chair into a pig and my latest attempts at charms. All this went into a little box which I tied to Oberon. The box was light and so weighed almost nothing. I slumped and wiped my forehead feeling drained eight hours straight and I was done. I went to find my lunch and scarfed it down. It was about five and Emma came through the door with coffee and turnovers.

"I love you so much right now." I plucked the grasshopper from the drink tray an playfully snatched a turnover and sat at our table munching and drinking.

"You know those things are to be enjoyed slowly right?" I nodded and pulled at my coffee.

"Yes but I just finished my class work and I'm needing to be refueled." She sat down laughing at me and I looked curious.

"You look like a chipmunk." I swallowed and stuck out my tongue. She laughed again and stood.

"Alright I have an hour so I need to get ready can you start dinner?" I smiled cheekily.

"Of course your favorite." I got up and started to get together the ingredients for shepherds pie. I had the potatoes boiling along with the veggies when mom came back in looking like a model.

"Wow, mom, you look amazing. If you put in the effort for a job I wonder what a real date dress would look like?" She laughed and twirled showing me the full look.

"Thank you I'll be back sooner rather than later most likely." She grabbed her nice jacket and then vanished out the door. I cleaned up and started cooking the meat. I turned on the radio and listened to Queen tell me I was a champion. I started the cake as well and enjoyed listening to the 80s music and cooking.

Soon enough the pie was ready to stick in the oven and I had the cake on a cooling rack. I mixed ingredients as the Beach Boys talked about good vibrations. I finished making the icing and checked the cake which seemed cool enough especially when I used a cooling charm on it. I didn't have the trace like many young witches did because I needed to do my magic at home. I finished doing up the icing and then I used a charm I learned in a book to make a sugar spun swan. I stuck the twenty eight candles in the cake and stowed it in the fridge. Checking the clock I decided to warm up the shepherd's pie. Ten minutes later mom walked in shoes in hand.

"Did he run?" I smiled and took her coat and shoes as she went into her bedroom to change.

"Don't they all run?" I laughed at the eye rolling and frustration. She came out and sat wearing a long sleeved white shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Did you boot his car before hand?" She smiled this time.

"Yes, handy trick which I should have used in the past. It would have saved me trouble. Is that the pie I smell?" I nodded and pulled it out of the oven and set it atop a pot holder. Plates, cups, and silverware were already set out and a jug of apple cider in the middle. I sliced the pie and we ate silently both of us hungry. I finished last and cleared the pie, plates, and jug of cider. I pulled out the cake and lit it with my wand and flicked the light off with a bit more magic.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear mom, happy birthday to you." I sang loudly to cover up the fact that it was only me singing. I set the cake in front of her with all the candles that flickered. No wax slid from the flames, they were ordered in from Diagon Alley.

"Make a wish mom." She closed her eyes and then blew, they all went out and I turned the lights back on.

"What did you wish for." She smiled at me.

"Can't tell kid, else it might not happen. Plus what do I really need, I have a wonderful daughter, a great job, and delicious chocolate cake." She smiled and I went to go grab the knife and the paper plates. I pulled out the candles and as promised they did not melt. I thought I would keep them for another birthday and set them on a paper plate by the sink. I cut the cake and handed a huge slice to mom laughing as her eyes widened.

"Are you trying to make me have a sugar high?" She laughed and I took out the presents I had been hiding under my dad's old invisibility cloak.

"The first one is from me." I waited breath bated as she opened the box. Inside were a pair of black combat boots. She felt the supple leather and loaded at me.

"They even have steel toes, they are waterproof, resistant to ware and tear, and have several long lasting comfort charms on them. Try them on please." She did and stood walking around in them.

"They're great Harp thanks." I pulled out the next one. It was a smaller box and she opened it to find a bracelet it had a swan charm on it as well as a shield, and a heart.

"The swan charm is so I can find you or you me. The shield is to protect you incase magic is used against you. The heart is for health." I held up my arm to show the duplicate of hers.

"Just tap the swan three times with your pointer and it will act like a port key and bring you to me. Same thing if I do it." She leaned over and hugged me tightly.

"Wow kid, this is, this is too much I don't, wow just wow." She hugged me tighter and I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Your welcome mom I love you so much. Thank you for everything you've done for me you deserve all of this and so much more. I have loved living with you and being your daughter." I sat back sniffling and trying not to cry.

"Same kid, you have been a joy to have and raise. I'm so glad that I found you, now with this I will always find you no matter what happens." She leaned in and hugged me again. I felt so warm and loved. I could remember times before this, when my relatives would beat me for doing or saying the slightest thing wrong. I remembered hunger and going to bed with my belly gnawing at my backbone. The day I met Emma was the day my life turned around for the good. I knew I owed all of my happiness to her.

"Thank you so much mom, for everything I love you." I wiped at a tear that was rolling its way down my cheek and smiled a watery grin.

"Well, that's enough of tears, we need to eat this amazing cake you made." We were taking our first bites when a knock came at the door. Old Mrs. Fig's dog started barking its head off as usual and I cursed under my breath as mom walked away and answered the door. I came up beside her and saw a boy about ten years old .

"Hi?" Emma looked confused as the boy spoke.

"Hi are you Emma, Emma Swan?" My mom furrowed her brow as she answered.

"Yes, where are your parents?"

"You are, my mom at least."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are remember ten years ago you had a baby and gave it up for adoption, well that's me." Emma looked stunned and didn't protest when he walked into our apartment. I remember mom telling me of her first child and wondered if this was truly him.

"Hey where did you come from." I had the wits to ask.

"Storybrooke, do you have any apple juice?" I wondered what would happen next and knew somehow it would turn our lives upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: May I just say WOW I am overwhelmed with the amount of favorites and follow. I just really want to express my gratitude and appreciation for you guys. I really hope you like this chapter and is you could review I would super appreciate it. Thank you for dropping by, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

Chapter 3

"Hey watch him for me, I need to go to the bathroom." I wondered if she would stop there and go to Oregon, or Cuba to get away from the small kid.

"Ok, hey let me get you a glass of juice." I pulled out a plastic cup and poured juice for him which he drank greedily.

"I'm Henry what's your name, and why do you live with my mom?" I heard a bit of jealousy in that question.

"I'm Harper. I'm Emma's adopted daughter." He frowned and looked away muttering something.

"What was that?" I said pointedly.

"Nothing this just changes things a little that's all." I frowned now and wondered what this crazy kid was talking about.

"What are you talking about kid?" He sighed and took out a book.

"I come from a town where everyone is from a story like Snow White, or Red Riding Hood. The thing is there was a curse and now they don't know who they are. My mom knows who she is though she's the evil queen" I would have laughed but I knew magic and I knew about dark curses.

"Ok but how do you know all of this?" I asked curious.

"This book, it tells their story." He flipped open the heavy cover and showed me the first story about Snow White and her handsome Prince Charming. Emma came out of the bathroom and over to us.

"Alright kid I'm taking you back to your mom." She found her red leather coat and tugged it on.

"But your my mom, and my name is Henry not kid. Tell her Harper, tell her what I told you." I stood and went over to mom.

"Henry says there is a curse on the town. That the people living in it are from fairy tales but don't know it due to the curse. I don't know if its true but I think we shouldn't just not believe him in case it's true." I said all this in a whisper to her as Henry nibbled at a slice of cake, my slice of cake.

"Fine but he needs to go back to his adopted mom. Let me get things straightened out in here and you get anything you think we might need in that handy trunk of yours." I went to my room and pulled the trunk from out of my closet. It was a family heirloom I had gotten when I visited my family vaults last year. I went to Gringotts once a year to update my vaults and to go through papers. This chest had been in the back and magically extended to include even a set of rooms in case of emergency.

I tossed clothes in and then my potions kit, my cauldrons, quills and paper. I went to mom's room and tossed in the things I knew she would need. I went into the bathroom and found our travel toiletry bags and filled them then tossing them in. Lastly I struggled but was able to put the owl's large cage inside. I had put an organizing charm on the trunk since the one before had faded. Now everything was read. I got out my satchel and stuck some books in that for reading. My wand went into its holster on my leg, and I finished by adding a blanket and some pillows to the also magically extended bag. The trunk was light and so it was easy to pick it up from the floor and carry it out into the living room. I found my dark blue leather jacket and slung it over my shoulders. My purse came next with pockets for both American and Wizarding money. I was ready to go as Emma stuck the leftovers in a cooler and left later leftovers in the fridge..

If we weren't back in a week Cleo would have people come over and clean it out for us. I was used to getting read in a short about of time due to the obscene amount of times we traveled for mom's work. I loved it though and enjoyed road tripping the most.

"Are you ready kid?" I nodded and finished fiddling around with things.

"Alright all of us in the car." I took the trunk and Emma took the cooler. We trooped downstairs and into mom's yellow bug. We stowed the food and trunk into the boot. Henry sat in the back seat and I sat shotgun. Emma started up the car and pulled out heading for the street. I heard Henry yawn and looked back.

"Are you tired, I have a pillow and blanket if you want?" He yawned again and nodded. I pulled out the pillow and a blanket from my bag and handed them over to him. He got comfortable and soon I heard deep breathing. I looked over at his dark head and his sleeping face.

"He's sleeping, I can't believe he actually found you." I murmured looked at mom, she glanced back at the sleeping boy.

"Yes he must be my kid seeing that I'm far too ingenuitive for my own good." I chucked and nudged her.

"Do you think he is happy at his house?" I wondered, knowing the Dursleys I didn't trust anything at face value.

"Thats one of the things I intend to find out. I want you to check on what he said about this town." I nodded and fingered my wand wondering how magic worked in this town especially if there was a barrier of some kind.

"He told me his mom is the evil queen. I don't know if this is true but I suggest that you avoid anything apple and keep your eyes sharp." She nodded eyes centered on the road as the white lines slid by. I wanted to drive so bad but know I had to wait until next summer. I had been looking at different magically modified cars and found a porche convertible with an expanding charm and the ability to fly. It had cloaking charms and other accessories. It had to be pre ordered.

"What are you thinking about Harp?" I loved the nickname she used. I looked up grinning and handed her a handful of trail mix which I always had handy due to the fact that I had been malnourished most of my life I ate little bit frequent snacks.

"I'm thinking about my car and how when I get it I'm going to go on a long road trip." She laughed quietly and ate a peanut.

"I can only imagine the antics you will get up to in your own car." I yawned and decided that maybe I would take a nap as well since we did have an hour left to go.

"Do you mind if I go to sleep?" She caught my second yawn and smiled.

"Nope Harp go on sleep I'll wake you when we get in town." I nodded and pulled out a second pillow and my favorite quilt. I snuggled in and fell asleep listening to John Denver tell me I fill up his senses. I listened and felt my mind drifting away. I dreamt I was in a great palace a throne stood in front of me and I circled around it curiously.

"Welcome." A female with pale skin and very blonde hair stepped out of the shadows. She wore a dress of silver and light green that clung to her waist and high breasts but then dipped and flowered into a full skirt.

"Who are you, where am I?" I felt like I aught to curtsey but refrained.

"I am Merlin, or the sorceress as you like it. This is my palace, I brought you here in your dreams so that I could speak to you."

"I thought Merlin was a man, why do you want to talk to me?" I peered through a window and saw a vast garden spread out in front of me.

"An Illusion I maintain so that none will suspect me." She waved her hand and two chairs and a table appeared. She beckoned me and we sat.

"Now the reason I wished to talk to you is that I need a new apprentice, my current one is very old and once the curse breaks the Dark One will find him and kill him."

"The Dark One? Why do you want me as your apprentice?" She offered me a cup of tea and I took it actually feeling the warmth in it.

"The Dark One is a very powerful dark wizard, your Voldemort looks like a boy playing at magic compared with the Dark One who wields magic effortlessly and is deadly. I need you because you know how to instinctively use magic and you have a truly good heart. As my apprentice I can teach you much and in time once the curse is broken, I can help you defeat your enemy. Would you like to be my apprentice?" I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if this was an elaborate dream or what not.

"How do I know this is real and not just my dreaming?" I looked at her and listened to my instincts. They were saying safe, and trustworthy.

"Well technically you are dreaming, it's just that I using my magic was able to pull you dream into this dimension. I'm sorry I can't explain it better but this is real and I do need your help." I thought it over and looked at her.

"So then is everything that Henry said real?" She nodded sipping her tea.

"Yes it is and Emma is the savior but she must believe in it or she will save nothing. She needs your protection." I bit my lip still feeling uncertain.

"I'm only fifteen what can I do to help her?"

"You can help her see what is actually going on. Now do you agree to be my apprentice." I again listened to my gut and everything was saying yes.

"Fine, yes, but how will you school me?" She chuckled which was like water burbling over stones.

"In your dreams I will tutor you. Beware of Regina she is not to be trifled with. She may have little magic but she is cunning. Find the man named Mr. Gold, he is the Dark One tell him nothing not even to your adopted mother."

"What do I do when I find Mr. Gold?" I felt very overwhelmed and confused but let it lay for now.

"Do nothing but watch him. I will come to you in your dreams. Be brave my young apprentice." I got up and bowed to her and the room started to fade. I woke up suddenly as we passed through something that felt like a cold slap in the face.

"Fuck!" I gasped as we drove on in silence mom only noticed my expletive.

"Harper Lillian Potter Swan watch your mouth." I frowned and checked my magic core, it was fine. I pulled out my wand and muttered _lumos _under my breath. The wand gave off the same steady bright light and then died when I muttered _nox_. Ok so I still had my brand of magic which was a relief. The welcome to Storybrooke sign passed by my window and there was only forest left on either side.

"So does it work?" Emma murmured looking pointedly at my wand. I stowed it and then spoke.

"Yes it works." I heard a voice from the backseat and froze wondering if he saw my wand.

"Does what work, and what was that light?"

"It was a flashlight I wanted to make sure it works just in case we get in trouble." Henry handed me the blanket and pillow. I stored them along with mine and shifted myself so I was sitting properly. I was glad that it was dark and so Henry couldn't tell where the blanket and pillow had gone.

"Oh ok, you don't have to worry though there it is." We drove into the main street where only a few buildings were alight with signs. A man walking a Dalmatian crossed the street and looked back at us as if new people didn't come here at all.

"Welcome to Storybrooke." Henry smiled and pointed out different buildings and such. I could feel the curse now, like a scent in the air it clung to everyone. I had a very bad feeling that Merlin was right and I was in for one hell of a journey.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I must say I am super over whelmed with all the follows and favorites. Please if you could review it does really help to know what you think, ten seconds that's all I ask guys. Sorry for the really late update I have been horrendously sick this week and am finally feeling better. Again thanks for so enjoying this story and I hope you love this new chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

P.S: Thanks for reading, please review, flames are used for toasting delicious marshmallows.

Chapter 4

"Take the next right." Henry leaned in and pointed as Emma stopped at the intersection. We were now driving along a street with large very snooty houses sitting back from the street.

"That one." We stopped at a white house with a slate gray tiled roof. Green hedges encircled the place and a little balcony was above the front door. All the lights were on and a cop car was parked along the street. We parked as well and I got out keeping the bag with me. I looked back and saw Henry slipping his book into the back seat of mom's car. Emma approached the door and before she could mount the steps it was flung open and a woman with black hair and blazing brown eyes which fixed on mom, then me, and then Henry.

"Henry, where were you? I was worried sick" She looked him over as he responded.

"I was with my real mom." He slipped out of the hug and the swift kid dodged and ran up the stairs. Another man with wavy red brown hair looked at the woman and jerked his head inside.

"I'll go talk to him." He strode to the stairs and quickly walked up them.

"So your Henry's birth mother?" Mom smiled which looked more like a wince.

"HI." I could tell how awkward mom felt and so decided to blunder right it, why not it was already a disaster waiting to happen.

"Hi I'm Harper." I held out my hand and felt a chill as stoney brown eyes looked me over before giving my hand a light shake. I could tell mom was feeling a bit protective as she laid a hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"Harper is my adoptive daughter." I saw a bit of condescension and I knew what she was thinking. What was a woman who had given up her own son doing adopting some kid only a few years later. She had told me that it had been a different set of circumstances back then. She thought that she was giving him his best chance. She also believed she was giving me mine when she adopted me.

"Mom can I go say goodnight to Henry?" I asked because I knew mom would need some time alone with this woman who hadn't even introduced her self yet. Mom looked towards that woman who's jaw tightened but then loosened and nodded.

"Yes you can, by the way I'm Emma Swan." This must have finally gotten to the woman and she extended a hand.

"My name is Regina Mills." They shook and I made my quick way up the stairs where I had saw the man go up after Henry. I found his bedroom easily and made my way in.

"Harper!" He jumped off his bed and hugged me I staggered but managed to stay upright. I smiled and ruffled his hair. I had always wanted a younger brother, even after all that Dudley had done to me I thought it would be fun to have siblings.

"I'll just be downstairs if you need me Henry." The man said, goodness were people here so rude as to not introduce themselves? I got side tracked as Henry tugged me over to his bed and sat down upon it. He spoke quietly and I leaned in.

"Are you guys staying?" I nodded and smiled.

"So you believe me?"

"Yes I believe you, I think mom does too but she's more skeptical than me." I smiled letting him know it was okay.

"Why do you believe me?" I thought about it, how could I spin this, I knew that I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Because I've seen some pretty interesting things in my life that lead me to believe that there are things we can't understand. I believe you because when I was your age people wouldn't believe me about something that was true. Only your mom did and acted on it, that's why she adopted me." His eyes were serious and wide, he nodded and smiled hugging me again. I patted his back and felt a lump in my throat I hadn't told many about that. I really didn't have friends mostly because of how much we traveled. It was also because it was hard to open up to people about your past and that is what would happen if I made friends.

"Harp time to go." Mom stood in the doorway smiling at us. I stood and smiled down at Henry who rushed and hugged Emma. I smiled to myself, he reminded me of myself when I was that age starved of affection and wanting so desperately to be with people who understood me.

"See you around kid," Emma let go and turned.

"Remember Henry not kid." He grinned though and waved at us as we made our way down the stairs.

"I hope you both have a safe drive back home." Regina said silk over steel in her voice.

"Actually it's much too late for us to drive home. Harp here is home schooled, and I'm between cases at the mo so we might stay for a week or two maybe go camping, fishing, who knows." I tried not to smirk.

"that sounds like fun, this town however is not very interesting so if your looking for excitement I suggest looking elsewhere." Emma seemed to consider it, now I would jump in.

"But mom there are some new types of pine I saw on our way into town, and there's an actual clock tower like big ben, and the history here must be fascinating, please, please, please can we stay at least a week." I used my puppy dog eyes, unnecessary as they were to convince her. She seemed to be mulling it over and then sighed gustily.

"Fine a week, but your history essay better be a good one." I jumped up and down and hugged her. All the while Regina was looking on face a blank mask.

"I guess you might be seeing us around a bit. Do you know if there is a place to stay around here?"

"There's an inn of sorts ran by the woman who is the manager of Granny's, that's a cafe in town, I can tell you how to get there." The man who wore a sharif's badge now that I studied him said helpfully. He then explained to mom and she nodded gratefully. Regina butted in a chill in her voice.

"Thank you sheriff." Regina sent a glare the man's way, I was the only one to notice.

"I'm Graham Humbert by the way apologies for not introducing myself earlier." He had an interesting accent partially Irish, partially British.

"Are you from my native country sir?" I asked making sure to lean on my accent lathering it on a little bit.

"No I'm afraid not duckie, me mam was of the Irish persuasion, me pa a brit. They came here before I was born and I picked the accent up from them." He winked and I giggled.

"I think you have duties sheriff, please attend to them." Regina said eyes flashing. Fun sucker is what I thought in my head as Mr. Humbert left. I had loved his reference to pirates and how fun he seemed to be.

"Well now that you know where to go goodnight." She turned on one heel and almost stomped her way up her front porche stairs. We made it to the car and drove away.

"That worked well." I mused looking out the window.

"They all fall for it don't they?" Mom squeezed my shoulder eyes twinkling. It was a ploy we used often by people who are interested in seeing us out of a certain place. We had only used it four times including this one. Now that stick up her ass evil queen knew we would be out and about it wouldn't come off as snooping. Graham's directions were very helpful. I yawned and mom chuckled.

"To bed for you, I know it's only ten but you have had a long day." I nodded yawning again. We parked and made our way inside to hear arguing.

"Out all day and now your going out again, Ruby I need your help." A red haired beauty and an old lady came out to the register.

"I want to go to Boston, not stay here and rot."

"I'm sorry my heart attack prevented you from sleeping your way along the eastern seaboard."

"I didn't mean it like that Grandmother its just ugh you don't understand what it's like." Ruby the red headed girl flung her hands up in frustration.

"Don't I? I was once a pretty young thing like you, I understand perfectly but I need your help and until I die you need to stay here." I coughed trying to get their attention before this went on any longer.

"Oh, I'm sorry can we help you?" They looked at us like they had never seen people before.

"Uh, yes we would like a room fro the night two queens if you have them."

"Yes, square view or forest? I normally would charge more but-" I stepped forward.

"Square and we can do the extra for it." The older woman looked grateful and I smiled at her while Emma dug out the amount she named.

"Whats the name?" I saw an older man and a younger guy come in as my mom said.

"Emma, Emma Swan."

"Emma that's a lovely name." I turned fully to see the man. He had gray brown hair and cool brown eyes that seemed to have a lot of depth to them. The guy next to him looked around my age with wavy brown hair and gray eyes.

"Thank you, who are you?" The man smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm Mr. Gold." He moved towards the old lady and she handed him some money.

"Here it is, all of it." He took it with a nod and turned back to my mom.

"I hope you have a good stay here in Storybrooke Ms. Swan, and." He looked surprised and he also had a Scottish brogue but I didn't think he was very kind.

"My daughter Harper." Mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, this is my, son, Bastion." The boy nodded and smiled at me.

"Wonderful to meet you sir, Bastion." I nodded and pushed back a strand of black hair.

"Well again good night." Gold and Bastion turned and headed out the door.

"Sorry about that he owns all of this." Ruby said with a twist to her mouth.

"Owns this?" I asked covering a yawn.

"The whole town more like." The old lady said with the same twist of the mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said looking away.

"Here's your key, welcome to Storybrooke." I smiled and we headed to our room. It was nice and spacious which was a change from our usual hotel stints. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and took out my contacts. Then I went through my washing up routine for the night. I came out and changed into my a pair of blue plaid flannel trousers and a white shirt with I heart Star Trek. In the heart was a picture of the Enterprise and stars twinkling behind it. As mom did her thing in the bathroom I braided my long hair and pulled out my glasses, I then drew my fifth year potions book closer and studied the newest chapter.

"Kid, kid." A hand shook my shoulder and I looked blearily up since my glasses were a skew. My potions book was opened on the page about love potions.

"Planning on dosing someone?" I blushed and sat up.

"No, it's for the new lesson, I'm going to have to make it tomorrow." I closed the heavy tom and shoved it back into the bottomless backpack.

"Ah so sad I had thought those looks at that boy were more than being polite." I sighed and shook my head.

"You are worse than the match maker in Fiddler on the Roof. I do not nor have I ever needed a _man_." I spat the last one like a swear word, mom only grinned.

"Fine my young warrior princess you keep that up." She grinned and I huffed.

"Ugh we should not have binge watched all those Xena Warrior Princess tapes." We had done that the on the last road trip.

"Alright fine kill joy, now off to bed with you." I sighed mom could change topics so fast it gave me whiplash.

"Ok mom, love you." I leaned up and hugged her, she hugged me back and I remembered that day when she saved me and I squeezed a little tighter grateful for my mom. As I did I looked out the window straight at the clocktower and saw it was eleven thirty. I yelped and pulled away.

"Shit it's late, love you mom goodnight." I dove into my covers and giggled.

"You are the oddest kid, love you too, language by the way and, goodnight kid." She leaned over and kissed my hair. I felt warm and content. Mom climbed into bed and turn out the lamp. Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm sorry guys I was sick again, it's spring after all, and having a niece and nephew who go to daycare makes it hard to stay healthy. This chapter is a flashback, I always loved them in Once Upon a Time so I thought I would include one to expand upon Harper's years with Emma. I really hope you like this chapter and thanks for stopping by, enjoy!

Review Recognition: Thank you for your reviews they really help me see what I'm doing right or wrong. I love reading your opinions and like to reply to you if you are a member. I want to do this for all my stories to give you recognition for your time. I will mention six at a time, if there aren't any new I will rename the earlier six.

AECM

Sakura Lisel

Reaperofages

917brat

AECM

CAD270895

Thanks again you help a lot!

Favorite/Follower Recognition: Thanks much to those who favorite and follow you are awesome and help so much! I will be mentioning six at a time since there are so many of you, which I am most defiantly not complaining about haha.

Animemangalover24

CAD270895

Cyber Dragoon

Deson

Dr4g0nN4m1k4z3

Flying Thunderbird

Chapter 5

4 years earlier

"Harp come water the plants please." I sighed and sat up from my spot on the couch. I put down my latest book about a girl and a compass. I pushed my unruly hair back behind my ears and went to find the green watering can.

"Mom do you think we can go to the library today or tomorrow?" I called to Emma who was in the other room on the computer.

"Sure sweetie just let me finish this email and we can go." I carefully filled the watering can and then went around to the many green plants in the apartment. I hummed as I poured water into the dark soil. I loved the smell of the little lavender plant that was especially mine to take care of.

I could not believe that it had been a year since I had been saved from my relatives. We had been living in this apartment in New York for that long. We went on many road trips which Emma had to do for her job. I was home schooled and was grateful for the flexible way my life was now. I had clothes that fit, three good meals a day, and love.

"Day dreaming again Harp?" Emma asked behind me. I turned smiling and saw her leaning against the island.

"Its just all so new, but not. I don't know what I would've done without you mom." I set down the watering can and gave her a hug which she returned. I was always so grateful for her automatic giving of affection. She always gave me hugs and always responded to my need for affection.

"Now how about that trip to the library? Make sure you have all your books." I sped away and found the other four books that I had finished. I pulled my many bookmarks out of the pages and made sure they were in good condition.

I loved to read, I had learned to read a little at school but because my aunt and uncle told the teachers that I was too stupid to learn. Now though I ate up books like a starving person. I read so much that even nonfiction books, text books, and other usually bland books were likewise eaten up. I had jumped ahead two grades since I had asked to have school all year round.

"Come on kid, afterward we can go get dinner at that chines place you like." I hurriedly put the books into a tote bag. I found my shoes under my bed and jammed them on. I trotted out to the living room my bag slung over a shoulder.

"You need to do something with that mop kid." She laughed and ruffled my long hair.

"Braid it for me?" I went and got a ponytail holder and hairbrush. Then I went to a kitsch chair and plopped into it. Mom laughed and took the brush I handed her.

"French, herringbone, or dutch?" She asked running the brush through my raven locks and ordering it.

"Dutch." Her quick fingers parted and started the braid. It took only a few minutes but it was another thing that made this home. A tug on the end told me she was done. I reached out my hand and the hairbrush was placed in it. I skipped back to my bedroom and placed the brush on my dresser.

Though I didn't like being a slave to my aunt I did like the cleanliness she kept and the order and organization. Without the constant nagging and abusive words from her I enjoyed chores. I loved when I could help out in the kitsch with Emma who was so patient as she taught me how to cook. I could now make tacos, French toast, roast, and hot coco with cinnamon which we both loved.

"Can I help you?" I heard mom's voice as I walked out making for my bag of books.

"Yes are you Ms. Swan?" A British male voice asked mom who was standing in the doorway. I walked up to her and slightly behind her.

"Yes." Four people stood there, two were men, two women. One man looked very old with long white hair and beard, the other man had curly red brown hair and a twinkle in his blue eyes. One woman had dark brown hair scraped back into a bun with square spectacles. The other woman had faded short curling blonde hair.

"May we come in?" The old man asked his eyes twinkled and I felt a little apprehension.

"Why, if your selling something we aren't interested. We have errands to run and don't have time for solicitors." I mentally cheered my badass mom. The blonde woman hid a smile behind a glove and her eyes met mine.

"Please miss Swan we aren't here to sell you a thing, we are here about Harper." One of mom's arms went around my shoulders the other poised to slam the door.

"If her relatives want her back they can talk to my lawyers." The woman smiled and shook her head.

"No miss Swan we are here about her heritage and her parents." I froze.

"Come in then." Mom opened the door and led the way into the living room where two couches faced each other with a love seat facing the television. The sun was still high in the sky and so the wide plant lined windows gave enough sunshine to see with. Once everyone was seated, three on one couch and the old man in the love seat. Mom was stiff with an arm still around me.

"Please explain." Mom said voice hard. Looks passed amongst the group and then the old man spoke up.

"We need to discuss your magical schooling." I laughed, there was nothing else to do but laugh at those words.

"Are you joking?" I asked trying to suppress my giggles.

"No my girl, we are completely serious." The old man said leaning forward.

"Then you must have gone round the bend, or off the deep end, there is no such thing as magic and I'm not a sorceress." I said folding my arms.

"Witch actually." The curly haired man said.

"Whatever you call it. Plus my aunt said my parents died in a car crash." The woman with dark brown hair shot up at that and turned to the old man.

"I told you, horrible muggles, you see what happened, she doesn't even know about her old kind. You made a mistake leaving her that night." Mom stiffened at that. I had told her of the times my aunt said that they should have just left me out on their doorstep to freeze and die. It had been the middle of fall. Being in the cold it would have been easy to get hypothermia as a one year old, and this man was responsible.

"You did that to her, you left her with those _people_." Mom spat the word at the man anger evident in her hard eyes and voice.

"I thought it would be best for young miss Potter. She needed to be with her family." This time I narrowed my eyes still angry.

"My family, my family beat me black and blue, broke my bones, starved me, shunned me, and made me regret living when my parents were dead." I was shouting by the end of it as a couple of tears trickled down my face. Mom wrapped both arms around me and was glaring daggers at the visitors. An awkward silence fell and they avoided my gaze.

"Let us get back to the matter at hand." The man whose eyes still twinkled but it looked forced now continued.

"Lets not, not until you explain why you thought it was a good idea to leave a poor defenseless baby out in the cold and with people who you had been warned about." Emma cut in voice low and intense.

"You wouldn't understand miss Swan, your a muggle, you are not apart of the magical community." Again with the magic, these people must have escaped from the loony bin.

"More talk of magic will have you all thrown out." Mom promised.

"I left Harper there because it was for the greater good. it was the best place for her." I barked a laugh and glared at the old man.

"Please excuse me we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Rolland Scamander, this is my aunt Queenie, professor McGonagell, and headmaster Dumbledore." Tension bled away a little and I appreciated the bit of courtesy.

"Now to clarify, we are here because miss Potter's name has been down in the book of students at headmaster Dumbledore's school since her birth. With your move to the United States things have changed. Miss Potter your parents were apart of a world where magic did exist." With that he pulled out a stick and waved it. The coffee tale between us rose in the air then turned into a pig, then back into a coffee table. Silence rained and I looked wonderingly at Rolland and his stick.

"Okay, I believe you, so my parents were magical?" I asked quietly.

"Yes your mother was the brightest witch of her age, I taught her and very proud of her I was." The professor smiled kindly at me and I liked her immediately.

"Yes they were a witch and wizard. During their time a dark wizard named Voldemort gathered followers and they started waging war against their fellow magicals because they believed that families who had been magical for many generations were better then those who were from none magical families or had magical families. Pure bloods, muggle borns, and half bloods, they were called. Your parents were part of the resistance and because of that were killed by the dark lord himself, expect for you. You somehow did something, had some kind of protection and he couldn't get past it, so he was weakened and vanished. Thats what happened that Halloween night." Rolland finished his story and if I hadn't seen the table turn into a pig I wouldn't have believed him..

"So that makes me a witch? Where is this school?" I asked still overwhelmed.

"Yes you are, and the school is in Scotland." I frowned, this would not do.

"I'm not going to school in Scotland, I'm not leaving my mom, and most of her work is in the states." I said firmly.

"My dear girl you must, it's the best school for witches and wizards. We are looking out for your best interest and you are already put down as an attendee." Dumbledore said pompously

"No I don't, mom?" I looked at Emma who still looked shocked and she gave her head a tiny shake.

"She won't go to a school ran by the man who dumped her on a doorstep." She said firmly, I smiled and wanted to stick my tongue out.

"There are other options." Queenie said with a smile.

"Ilvermorny is a wonderful school in America. There is also Salem Exchange which is a new school, its more like a school from home academy. You learn long distance and you go once a year for a week to meet with professors and other students." Her soft voice was nice and I smiled at her.

"I like the idea of a long distance school, when do I start?" I was excited to learn anything and everything about this new world.

"They usually start at eleven and in the fall." Queenie said leaning forward. It was June and I was wishing for September already.

"But, but, you must defeat the dark lord when he rises again." Dumbledore stuttered his face going red.

"If your such a great wizard defeat him yourself." Mom spat. That stopped the spluttering and stuttering.

"I will have the headmistress contact you soon. She is a cousin of mine and if you wish I will explain the situation."

"Thank you, Queenie, right?" Emma asked smiling at the older woman.

"Yes, I live in New York so if you need any help let me know via owl and I will help or find someone to help." There was more discussion about schools and Dumbledore muttered about his school and my Destiney. They gave more advice that I listened to but was mostly for mom.

"We should also arrange for you to visit Diagon Alley and Greengotts. We have several places like it in America but that is where your family's money is. But that is for another time, for now if you need to talk here is my card, it has a muggle phone line which is unusual for most magicals ." Rolland handed me a card and I gave it to mother.

"I will send my owl your way with a letter as well. It was wonderful to meet you Harper. Now I think we should depart and get out of your hair." She said this with a smile. They all got up and we showed them to the door. Mom still looked a little stunned. I worried that this change would make her want to give me up, that now she knew I was really a freak she wouldn't want me.

"Well, that was interesting." She leaned on the door and sighed.

"I'm sorry mom." I felt more tears drip down my cheeks. Emma came to me eyes worried.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She hugged me to her and we moved to the couch.

"You d-d-d-don't w-w-want m-m-me anymore I'm-m-m a f-f-f-freak." I sobbed, stupid stutter made it worse.

"No you are not a freak, and of course I still want you silly. My life would be very boring without you." She hugged me tighter and kept telling me varied versions of your not a freak. She kept reassuring me that I was wanted. Soon I stopped crying and looked up at my mom.

"I'm just glad you didn't want to leave me." She said as I looked up at her. I sniffed and wiped my teary eyes on my sleeve.

"Never, your the best thing that has ever happened to me." I hugged back and rested my head on her shoulder feeling safe.

"I wonder if this means you can pull a rabbit out of a hat now." I laughed and we sat on the couch discussing the day and the new aspects of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Oh to the joys of being sick, but I love you guys so I pulled my sick butt out of bed and wrote this up for you. Thanks again for stopping by and for the well wishes here you go enjoy!

Disclaimer: As per the usual I own nothing but my fluffy blanket which I will promptly return to.

Review Recognition: Thank you guys for asking for more and hoping that I get better this chap is for you

CAD270895

AECM

Again thanks!

Follow/Favorite Recognition: You guys are awesome and thank you for joining the crazy party that is this fic!

Aku no Kotei

Crazyhyper09

Destiny Margera

Leinadia

OnToDawn

These are only a few names but know that all of you make a difference! Thanks for taking the time!

Chapter 6

Present day

I found myself in the same castle as before and Merlin stood there in front of me. I noticed more about her now. Like how she had green eyes and her blonde hair was even lighter a silver platinum that no bottled hair dye could match

"Welcome back apprentice." Her smile was genuine and I smiled in return.

"Tonight we will be discussing magical theory and different branches of magic. Now please tell me all that you have learned about magic, and all that you think you understand about magic. Again a table was conjured with tea and I sat down facing her. I sipped at my tea and started.

"I understand that I have a magical core like all witches and wizards. I use wand movements and words to manipulate my magic. I know that our magical core is like a battery and so once low the spells I use will become weaker until I'm magically exhausted. Then over time it will rebuild and I will eventually be back up to 100%. I know that you can use runic symbols in magic and that correspondent numbers also have a factor. There are magical beings who use magic without needing a wand, like goblins, centaurs, unicorns, and other creatures. I also know that a lot of magic depends on emotions, or emotion stability. For some darker magic you have to mean it in order to cast if properly." I stopped and looked at Merlin wondering if I had missed some things.

"Very good, what you described is only one branch of magic, it's called Core Magic, because it describes how those who use magic in this branch obtain the power to do so. Now to understand what I will teach you, you must know that there is no one true way of wielding magic, there are so many ways in fact that you would be hard pressed to learn them all in a lifetime. Most people fall into one of the branches of magic that we will discuss but there are others who can wield multiple forms of magic like myself, and soon you. To understand each branch we must see how they obtain their power. Some from their own stores of strength. Some collect it via ley lines which are paths that magic travels in the world. You can tap theses for powerful spells, and enchantments. Another way is by taking it from people like a vampire takes blood. As you can see already there are more ways than just what you are taught at school." I rubbed my eyes feeling my head spin a little at all this information.

"And I will learn all of this? I don't think I like the idea of taking power from people." She laughed and it was like hearing wind chimes.

"That my apprentice is exactly why I chose you. You have a good heart and that is needed in our line of work." I raised my hand like I was in class then lowered in with a blush.

"Yes?"

"What is our line of work?" Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment and then sighed.

"Our work is to maintain the balance of good and evil. I am here to guide and watch over the many stories that are played out in people's every day lives. It is not an easy task but it is worth doing. Now I fear our time is up, I will talk with you more tomorrow night." She smiled as she faded away into light gray mist.

.

.

.

"I'm in heaven." I moaned a little at another delicious mouthful of French toast with strawberries. Two mugs of hot cocoa with liberal sprinklings of cinnamon. Yup utter heaven, I rolled my eyes with exaggerated delight and mom sighed as she watched my antics.

"Harp your such a ham." I sniggered and sighed melodramatically over my meal.

"Mom it's not fun to be boring in the morning I have to do something to entertain the masses, and myself." I laughed again and sipped delicately at my cocoa. She chuckled and finished her last forkful of French toast with strawberries.

"I can't believe they have fresh strawberries this late." I didn't know either but I was happy to have such a fluke since I adored strawberries.

"So plan for today?" I finished my last strawberry with just as much gusto as before and hmmed for a moment.

"Well there's my three classes today so I'll probably do all three this morning but then the afternoon is free to roam about. What are you going to do this morning?" She sipped at her cocoa and thought.

"I have a massive about of email to go through and see if there are any new clients. Other than that nothing. I suppose-" She was stopped by Henry who plopped into our booth and snuck my last sip of cocoa.

"You little thief." I ruffled his hair and gave him a quick one armed hug.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class kid." He wiped his mouth and grinned.

"Yep and you two can walk me." I giggled at my mom's expression and stood up with the both of them.

"Mom will take you I have class to attend." I hugged him again and then went over to mom. I hugged her and whispered.

'Listen to him, the curse is real." I stepped away and gave her the look which communicated that I was serious. She sighed deeply and nodded I smiled and strode out the door and along the sidewalk. I looked up at the clock tower and smacked into someone. I stumbled back and was about to fall when a strong hand grabbed me and steadied me.

"Careful there green eyes." I looked up and saw Bastion I flushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled and I look up at him.

"No worries, I'm pretty hard to hurt." His blue gray eyes sparkled with mirth and I smiled a little.

"So where are you off to?" I wanted to change subjects and noticed he was still holding my hand.

"Granny's my friends and I meet up there before school, wanna come? I'm sure they would love to meet you and hear about the big city." His eyes asked and I felt a little flutter in my stomach.

"Sure, but first can I have my hand back?" It was his turn to blush and he let go like it was on fire and I grinned.

"How long are you guys staying in Storybrooke?" We slowly walked back towards Granny's as he asked.

"A week or two maybe. I find little towns to be refreshing and this one is really nice, I think my favorite part is the clock tower and Granny's." I peered up at the clock tower again interested in how it worked.

"Yeah its finally working, something must have happened for it to start working last night." His hands were wrapped around his backpack straps as he talked. He was very tall and mom was right, very handsome. With light brown hair and those eyes, stop it! I blinked to clear my head and we were at Granny's. I fallowed him inside and to one of the corner booths where there was more room.

"Hey Bash." Two girls and three guys sat around the booth drinking cocoa, or coffee.

"Whose that Bash?" They all scooted over to make room and I was last in.

"This is Harper, she's visiting." They all looked at me and I tried not to blush.

"So where you from? New York? Boston, please tell us your from a big city." A guy with inky black hair and blue eyes leaned forward all ears. The other two looked like twins, both with mocha skin and dark brown hair. The two girls were dark blonds and looked my age.

"Guys be nice first introductions then the third degree. Hi I'm Cassidy Weaver, this is Lyra Forge, those two are twins Alex and Anthony Croft. That idiot over there is Benson Tanner don't mind him he was left out in the barn when he was a baby." They all laughed including Benson.

"I'm Harper Potter, nice to meet you all. I'm from New York and it does qualify as a big city."

"Aren't you missing school?" Lyra asked pushing back a honey blonde curl.

"Nope," I popped my p and went on, "I'm home schooled because my mom has to travel a lot. Its fun though if you have the motivation to get your work done. Right now I'm a year ahead because I do an all year round homeschool so I'll be finished next summer if I keep it up."

"Your crazy girl I can't-"

"Imagine how you even-"

"Keep up with the crazy-"

"Work load." Ah twin speak I had heard of it but now I saw it in action.

"You two cut it out." Cassidy smack them with the newspaper which was on the table.

"Kids about time to go." Granny shouted from behind the counter.

"Damn and we were having so much fun." Benson complained at the same time grabbing a backpack from under the table. I laughed and pushed out of the booth. We all pulled out of Granny's and started walking.

"Gunna walk us to school green eyes." Bastion came up beside me and bumped me a little playfully. I bumped him back giggling as he over dramatized that action.

"Why not I've seen some actual schools and it might be interesting to see what yours looks like." Cassidy came up and slung an arm around my shoulders. She had dark blonde hair almost brown with red highlights.

"So tell me is it true that there are buildings so tall they do almost scrap the sky." I giggled again and smirked.

"Yeah huge buildings at least thirty stories tall. When its dark they'er all lit up and it looks really cool when your flying in."

"Damn I'd love to do there some day." Benson muttered peering down at his phone. Both twins had skateboards so they were further ahead but stopped to let us catch up.

"What about the food, I mean pizza is from New York right?" Alex asked as we caught up to them.

"Technically pizza is from Italy but yeah the pizza there is the shit its so good." They laughed at my dreamy expression.

"Well here's hell high, erm I mean Storybrooke high." We all laughed at Cassidy.

"I'll see you guys later." I stopped as most of them went forward. Bastion stopped and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something down using a brick wall nearby then jogged back to me.

"Here, my number if you want to hang out sometime." We touched hands as I took it and I felt a warmth flow through me.

"Sure see you around." He brushed a tendril of hair back from my face and then hurried away. Part of me really wished I was going to school with them. I got some interaction with kids my own age when I attended the bi yearly meetings. To hang out with people my own age every day that would be nice. If I went to school here I would see Bash every day and maybe he would kiss me, maybe we would. Dammit why does he have to be so cute. I shook my head and broke into a jog making my way back to the inn. When I came up the hall I saw Regina talking with my mom and slowed down.

"No thank you I'm more partial to strawberries." I saw a basket of red apples on Regina's arm and tensed.

"Well then if there is anything that I can do please let me know." She turned and spotted me. For a moment her eyes flashed with fury then it was gone.

"Thanks again." Regina strode away head high. I slide past her and aimed a glare at her back she whirled and looked at me.

"Did you say something?" I smiled and did my best to look all sunshine and ponies.

"Nope." I popped my p and smiled cheerfully she huffed and walked away.

"You shouldn't beard her Harp." I sighed and went into our room.

"I know but I can't help myself sometimes." I flopped onto my bed with a groan and rolled over sprawling out like a starfish all limbs splayed.

"So where did you actually go because I came back and the room was empty young lady." Her hands were on her hips and I sniggered at the sight.

"I was coming back but then I ran into Bash, literally ran into him."

"Whose Bash?" Oops I hadn't meant to say his nickname.

"Bastion Gold, He was on his way to Granny's he asked me to join him and his friends so I did. It was a tun of fun. They wanted to know all about the food, and sky scrapers. He even game me his number so we could hang out later." I waved the paper like a victory flag.

"I'm really happy you made new friends Harp. You should definitely spend more time with kids your own age."

"I know mom, I was thinking about that when I walked with them to their school. I know I said what I said about Hogwarts and Ilvermorny but I don't know mom, would you hate me if I did want to go away to school." She wrapped me up in a hug and squeezed.

"Never kid, never, I've been thinking about it as well once we figure things out here maybe you doing a year at Hogwarts wouldn't be to bad, or a year at Ilvermorny. Either way whatever you want to do I'll be here for you." I hugged her back and wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

"So what did you and Henry talk about on the way to school?"

"Well we have an operation and its codename is Cobra. Looks like you were right its just a lot to take in, now we just need to figure out where to go from here. First though get your school work done." She playfully shoved me towards my trunk and I obliged wondering what would happen next in this small but very interesting town


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

Types hurriedly hoping not to hear the laughter until finished. Then it came as update was clicked. Ran away being trailed by unseen giggles. My life as a hermit is at its end sigh, short but sweet, hope you all enjoy!

Note remember this is AU so set a few years later then HP canon. Please ignore spelling errors, looking for a bata if anyone is interested…

Disclaimer: One final time, hopefully I don't own nothing got it?

Chapter 7

4 years earlier

"What the fuck." I shot up and ran into the living room where mom was sprawled against the wall. A female in lilac robes flicked her wand and cleaned off the ash that clung to her robes.

"What the actual fuck." I shouted getting ready to through the frying pan I clutched in my hands at the intruder. I had seen Tangled a few days ago and wondered if I would have to use my frying pan the same way Rapunzel did. I had been drying dishes as mom vacuumed.

"Harp language." Mom snapped and I held back my response that she had said it first.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing?" The brown haired woman looked started and a little apologetic.

"I'm sorry I thought you got my letter, I am Latisha Mortimer the Headmistress of Salem Exchange," She took her horn rimmed spectacles off and rubbed them then sat them neatly on her nose.

"I got your letter Headmistress but I didn't know what Floo meant. That was a boarded fireplace how did you, oh." I saw the other reason mom was freaking out, the living room was a disaster.

"Oh dear I am sorry, let me just clean it up." She spun her wand in an intricate motion in one discordant swirl broken pictures, nick nacks, shelving, furniture, dust, and other debris and fixed or vanish completely. Soon everything is as it was and my possible Headmistress stows her wand. Mom gets up still stunned and falls into one of the couches. I hurried over to her and touched her shoulder.

"You okay mom?" She chuckled weakly rubbing her face.

"God kid I think I had ten years of my life scared out of me, things are never boring with magicals are they?" I smiled and rubbed her shoulder. She patted my hand smiling a bit stronger now.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding and hope that this won't affect you attending my school this fall?" She sat across from us eyes hopeful. She was younger then Dumbledork mom and I had laughed childishly over that nickname.

"No I still think you are my best option for school, unless I absolutely need to I won't go to Hogwarts, or Ilvermorny, though that isn't a bad option but I like having flexible hours and mom travels a lot so this works out the best for me and her." I said confidently, we had talked about it since the meeting a month ago with Dumbledork, I sniggered internally still feeling glee at disrespecting the old man who made the last eight of my years a nightmare.

"Oh good good, well first let me say welcome, you will be the tenth class to attend Salem Exchange since this is quite a cutting edge school for young magicals. You will attend your classes through memories which our Professors give out to you, in return you will give memory of any spell work, potion making, or questions you have for the Professors. Assignments will be due promptly and if you are not able to manage your own time well we have a three strike system. After that a staff member will come and work with you for a month. If after that you still struggle we suggest you transfer to Ilvermorny to continue schooling. We are flexible but it is hard to have self control and manage your time. If you need any help in classes please ask."

"Harper is homeschooled so she is used to that kind of work. Now as far as supplies, how do we get them?" Mrs. Mortimer dug through a bag and came up with a feather of all things.

"In England the main area to obtain school supplies is Diagon Alley. Here in New York we have a similar area for magicals called Ibis Lane, this feather is a portkey it will take you there in a weeks time. I have time at that point to help you with your school things. Does this seem workable to you both?" She looked at me then mom one eyebrow elegantly raised.

"Yes that's just fine. When will she start?" I wanted to say I was right here thanks but refrained since it was the same question on my mind.

"On September the seventh, you still want to do the all year track?" I nodded and then elaborated.

"Yes I think that will be best since that is what I'm doing with my home schooling, by the way how will I be transferring from my current program?"

"We will send a MACUSA representative to obliviate the no majs so they think you have transferred to another school. Another thing, because of your choice to do the year round track you will be a year or more ahead of your peers, so by the time your fifteen you will have taken your fifth year tests in Britain they are called ordinary Wizard Levels OWLs. We just call them tests." She smiled and I grinned back.

"Sixth and seventh years you will also have tests and you will have to pass a certain certification depending on what you want to graduate in. Seventh year you will narrow down your choices, or go for a general certification of graduation. Luckily you have a few years before you need to choose. Your graduation degree will translate over to no majs in case you decide to work in any of their positions. I would however warn you against that. MACUSA has a stricter guideline with no majs then Britain does with muggles. You will learn about our laws in your first, second, third, and fourth years. You will have core classes, Herbology, Dark arts, Defense against the dark arts, potions, charms, transfiguration, and magical history. History and Herbology will be finished your fourth year unless you want to continue with them. I know it is a lot to take in but no worries I have it all written down on these." She handed me a stack of paper which I handed to mom.

"Thank you its been a lot of adjusting." I smiled.

"I understand, but if you have any questions I have a no maj phone and my number is right there." He used her want to highlight the number. "Well I must leave you now, I do hope you have a good day and that I will see you soon." With that she got up took a pinch of something from a pocket threw it into the fireplace and was off. Hells bells at least my time in with magicals had been entertaining. I sighed and started shuffling through the papers, definitely fun years ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I must apologize for the very late chapter, life has swept me up once more and I at its mercy due to some very personal things that are going on in my life. I want again to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, both myself and this work of fan fiction it means a lot to me that you are interested in this story. I love writing and hope this next chapter is another favorite. Sorry its a shorter one I'm hoping I will have more time to devote to one of my favorite forms of fun. For now see you all in another chapter and thanks for the support you guys are the best and I wouldn't be writing these chapters if it wasn't for you.

Chapter 8

Present Day

**You-Know-Who Back in Britain?**

Late last night MACUSA officials announced that Britain's dark lord has returned. The Ministry for Magic was raided last Saturday evening and only the swift actions of DMLE head Amelia Bones halted the complete massacre of ministry officials. Refugees from Britain are already pouring in, we encourage all Magicals to welcome them with open arms but keep security up. Our President Brianna Harking had this to say.

"I encourage all fellow magicals to be safe but do not let this put neighbor against neighbor. We must unite and show the strength that our fellow Magicals are now utilizing in defense of their families. I welcome all who need shelter and security to come and we will do our best to aid you in this time of need."

There you heard it from our pillar of a leader. For more information on You-know-Who turn to page eight. For more on the last British Wizarding war page eleven. For further protections and security measures page fifteen.

.

.

.

I folded up the paper a stone in my gut, he was back, and it had started I really needed to talk to Merlin. I found a dreamless sleep potion and took it then put the empty vial in my trunk. I lay on my bed and fell asleep quickly.

"It is good that you arrived so quickly apprentice." I had gotten used to Merlin's sudden appearances since I had been training under her for the past month. We had stayed longer then we thought we would and mom was now the temporary deputy sheriff in town. I had been getting closer to Bash and his friends and even closer to Henry. Mom had the hots for the sheriff and was making eyes at him. Regina hated my mom and myself but I didn't care. Now the Voldemort thing I did care about.

"Yes I saw the article, I know you need my help here but." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Do not worry the curse is coming to a head in the next day, I see many paths ahead but the way through is murky. All I do know is one way or another this particular curse will be finished soon. The Dark One will bring their type of magic to the land and before you leave you must find this." She waved her hand and a strange little circular box appeared. "Use your wand and pass it over the object, it will transform into this." It was now a pointed wizards hat with stars and galaxies woven into it.

"What do I do with it?"

"Find the Dark One and use it to steal his magic, he will be left alive but unable to use his powers to harm ever again. It will also tie the Dark One to that physical being so that they may never again take over another. I created the hat to neutralize the first Dark One my Nimoe." She spoke the last word in a whisper. I waited and then she told me the story, of finding the grail, of her fame and power, of her hubris and the last what happened to Nimoe her lover. How she became the first Dark One, how she created the hat and how it could be used for good or evil. I felt warn out after that, I had seen Merlin as akin to a goddess unable to make mistakes but now I knew better.

"I am not perfect apprentice, even the gods are not perfection, they are immortal, are able to accomplish great feats but perfect no." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, she looked older more care worn. I could see the burdens she bore and felt my own.

"Well, so things are heating up, I don't know what to do about Voldie shorts or whatever his name is." I tried to inject humor and I could see it worked a little by the quirking up of her mouth.

"I think that unfortunately you must go back to Britain and attend Hogwarts for at least a year or so. His power is weak here but in order to protect your friends and family it would be best to defeat him in Britain, that is the clearest path I see. There will be obstacles but if you attend in the spring as a seventh year student seeing how far ahead you are. I do feel this is the best option if you want the upper hand against Lord Voldemort." I drew out a sigh, leave Emma, and Henry? But it would be better they would be an ocean away, and safe. I had wanted to see where my parents grew up, to truly rid myself of the fear I had as a child. All I needed was a bit of courage.

"I don't know, I want to, to understand where I came from, to face fears but."

"Think on it and decide after the curse is lifted." She smiled and faded away. I woke to the knocking and I got up and went to the door pushing back wayward strands of hair. I opened it to see a basket and a note. I picked it up and put it on our little table inside of our room, we were still at the inn. I opened the note and it read.

Dear Swans

I apologize for the way I have been acting and reacting here is an olive branch, home made apple turnovers please enjoy.

Sincerely,

Regina Mills Mayor

I lay down the note and peeked in the basket, the scent of fresh baked apple turnovers made my mouth water but I wouldn't go near her or touch her with a thirty nine and a half Ince pole. I kept the basket where it was and found my very well warded cellphone. I called mom four times before I found her cell under the bed. I swore and pulled on a coat, scarf, and gloves it was freeIng outside. I made my way to Granny's, then to Henry's school, then to the Sheriff's office. I kept on calling hoping she would be home any minute I had to warn her in case Regina planted any more of her little presents. I was looking at my phone when I bumped into somebody.

"We really have to stop meeting like this green eyes." I looked up and blushed.

"Sorry Bash I'm trying to find my mom, have you seen her?"

"No I saw her at dad's shop yesterday maybe she's there today as well wouldn't hurt to look, oh did you try calling her." I held up my cell.

"Yes then I found it under her bed." He chuckled but the anxiety in me wouldn't let me laugh with him. He noticed and asked.

"Are you okay Harp?" He rarely used my nickname let alone my name so I knew he was serious.

"I'm just worried one of those feelings that are left over from my childhood." He knew bits a pieces enough to understand. We walked in silence until we reached his dad's shop and went in.

"Dad, dad, you in here."

"In the back Bash." Bash disappeared into the back and came out with his father.

"Dad have you seen Ms. Swan today Harper is looking for her." Mr. Gold shook his head.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen her. Is there something wrong?"

"I just need to talk to her that's all." I felt uncomfortable and wanted to go.

"Thanks for your help Bash I'll go back and wait for her. Thank you Mr. Gold." I got out of there and hastily jogged home. My stomach fell when I saw mom's bug in the inn's parking lot and I sped up, flying up the stairs to our room. I heard shouting coming from the room and banged in to see Henry taking a bite out of the turnover.

"No," I screamed and magic exploded out of me which caught him as he fell letting the turnover tumble to the ground. Emma stood there face horror stricken.

"What the fuck mom, I told you, I told you." I cradled Henry sobbing feeling my heart breaking into pieces. He lay still and cold, so pale. I ran my fingers through his hair and rocked. Henry was gone, all because some pretense of an evil queen wanted my mom, the first person to care about me, out of the way.

"I love you, I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." Emma knelt by me eyes overflowing. She bent down and kissed his forehead then felt his pulse, hope lit in her eyes as she stood.

"He's still barely alive. We need to take him to the hospital he may have a chance." I lifted him up but a blinding flash of light had me frozen as he coughed and shuddered to life. His skin bloomed with health and he opened his eyes.

"Henry!"

"I love you too mom." He smiled a wan smile and reached weak arms to hug mom. I could barely see through the tears that streamed from me. That had been too close for comfort and the fact that it was meant for mom angered me beyond words. I was just extremely grateful Henry was safe, but I would have my revenge on Regina, on the Dark One, and on Voldemort for messing with my family.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Finally, finally, my muse has been holding me hostage on this one, plus getting so sick I couldn't speak, plus family drama you all know about that I bet. Life has gotten in the way of my love and passion. So here is another one, I'm hoping this will become less frequent, the life things that is but knowing life it won't. Really want to thank all of you for the favorites, the follows, and the reviews. It really means a lot and I know that words are words but they are meant in sincerity to all of you who have read this. If you could leave a review that would be awesome just to let me know if you like this. It helps to know if this is something you all want to read. Thanks again you guys, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, all I'm gunna say. Oh there is some personal talk in here if you don't care for it that is okay, no flames unless they come with yummy roasted marshmallows, and chocolate, and crackers. Also I am not perfection incarnate so please be kind and understand that there may be grammatical errors, spelling mistakes and such. Again thanks for stopping by!

Chapter 9

Two years earlier

"Swedish fish, check, Cheetos, check, latest Kelly Clarkson CD, check, and my school shit." I mumbled as I dug through my new backpack which was expanded and weightless and could fit a whole roasted pig, I knew because we had tested it out.

"Language Harp," Mom was on the phone with Cleo talking over a new case with her. Some dick had skipped bail, he had been stealing his mother's money and he was a fence for smuggling drugs. He had been spotted in Tucson Arizona and we were in Phoenix so Mom was keen on bringing him in. We were gassing up and I had gotten back from the gas station store with road food. I picked up one of my muggle school texts on maths and shoved it with a little growl into my bag, I hated maths. I usually loved all my subjects but we were starting calc and I wanted to AK the muggle who invented it. A lot of my sour mood had to do with my monthly starting up and cramping which spells, potions, and meds could only do so much about. I found one of my chocolate bars and unwrapped and bit into it closing my eyes. Mom chuckled and nudged me.

"No not you Cleo, Harps going through that time of the month and she has been eating chocolate like its going out of style." I could hear Cleo laughing from the other side.

"Its not my fault it's so good, and soothes the beast." I said through a mouthful of heaven.

"Yeah just call her period her werewolf cycle." They both laughed at that and gave another little growl then I sighed and took another chunk out of my bar.

"Alright Cleo we are ready call me if you get any updates and I'll call you when we get into Tucson, bye." She hung up and started her bug and we sped off. I cracked open my Dark Arts text book and started reading and using my wand to highlight sections. I soon finished my chocolate and then completed the assigned four chapters. I then used a dicta quill to write the essay also assigned.

"How goes the study, book worm?" I laughed a little.

"I'm hoping eventually I will feel as smart as people say I am, its going well so far finished one assignment for the week now just two more to go." Mom listened to music while I immersed myself in my books. My mind was humming pleasantly as the miles reeled out behind us. I had finished my assignments and was reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, when I let out a little gasp.

"Everything ok Harp?" I looked up tears gleaming in my eyes, I didn't cry to often so this was cause for concern, "Harper, what is it?" She pulled to the side of the road and waited, she was amazing like that, willing to drop everything and focus on me, which made the tears leak out and tumble down my cheeks. I mutely held out the book and pointed to the paragraph.

_An Obscurus is a type of powerful magical parasite that forms when a wizard or witch suppresses their magical ability. An Obscurial is the person whose body is a host for the Obscurus_**_. _**_Those who host such a powerful parasite don't usually live past the first magical maturing at twelve. I have only personally known of one such person but that is for another book_

"I could have been one." I spoke through numb lips fear and shock making them so. Emma grabbed me up into a hug and I held on I cried remembering all the times I had been beaten for my freaky ways and the things that had happened around me. Wishing all the time that it would just stop, feeling such desolation and despair. That could have been me and it was like knowing how close you came to dying and only realizing it years later. I shook and cried some more until I reasserted my logic that had fled in the wake of such a discovery. I was safe, I loved my magic, I loved my mom, I had an amazing life, I was accepted for who I was.

This had been a habit after seeing the councilor. She encouraged me to let my feelings go and not suppress them, but after I had calmed down to look at things more logically and measure myself that everything was alright. I had done so and it had helped to heal myself and become more confident in myself. I repeated it over and over until I believed it and it was true. Emma did love me, I was understood, I was safe, I did love my magic. I still saw the councilor from time to time but not as much as in the early years.

I pulled away a little and mom let me go. She had tears in her eyes too and I fished out a tissue for the both of us. I dabbed at my eyes and blew my nose getting back my composure. I glanced down at the book and shuddered a little but I held it together. I picked up my wand and vanished the book back in my bag and summoned a large bar of chocolate and broke it in half. I offered a half to mom and she took it. I bit into mine and felt immediately a little better. I sighed sniffed a little an took another bite.

"I hate being on my period." Mom gave a watery chuckle.

"I don't think your period would make this any worse but I hear you. Well I'm just glad I found you when I did kiddo, life was getting really morning." I snorted and took another bite. She gave me another hug saying more with that then a thousand words. I felt warm and loved and so grateful for where I was. We got back underway and I pulled out Oathbreakers by Mercedes Lackey and dove into that needing the comfort of old friends. I must of fallen asleep for the next thing I knew mom wash gently shaking me because we were in Tucson. I groaned as I got out feeling the pleasure pain as I stretched my legs. Twilight was smearing the deepening blue sky with pink, lavender, red, orange, and cream with the sun a low fading sphere.

"We have a hotel, I'm going to go meet up with Cleo and do some sniffing around for this guy. You looked bushed, go sleep or relax, get some food." She showed me our room in a Marriott hotel. There were two swimming pools, a sauna, a hot tub, and a spa area. Mom had some incredible connections through her years of work and we usually got a big discount or it totally free. I set my stuff down with a sigh. "We have a $300 room service credit from one of my contacts so use it up, love you." She gave me a peck on the forehead and then pulling on her red leather jacket she left. Now if I was a less responsible teen I'd invite all manner of friends over, trash the room, get drunk, and have copious amounts of sex. Alas I was not an irresponsible teen and so the worst I would do is dig out my bikini and go swim or order a chocolate cake and eat it all in one sitting, I could do that since my metabolism helped to refuel my magical core, so as long as I used a good amount of magic I wouldn't have to worry about silly little things like calories.

Since I was hungry I ordered a hamburger with a healthy slice of cake, a milk shake, some Dr. Pepper, and a lot of fries. While I waited for it I changed into my bikini, a dark purple between grape and plum that had been my newest acquisition for the summer. I threw on a faded Black Sabbath shirt that belonged to mom, she got it from who knows where. I thew my hair up into a high pony tail. I heard a knock and my food came rolling in once I answered the door. I tipped the woman who brought it and dug in. I fell on my food and within ten minutes it was all gone accept for crumbs. I was full, fat, and happy. I watch a couple more episodes of NCIS and once I could walk instead of roll I made my way to the swimming pool with my wand in a waterproof holster on my leg, it was also invisible since it had Demiguise hair woven in it and was made with Basilisk leather for the waterproof feature. Both pools were somewhat active but the hot tub was not so I took of my cloths and slid into the bubbling water with a sigh feeling the preverbal dust of the road sluice off. I stayed there for a bit not being bothered and then I decided after an hour of splashing in the pool I would go back and sleep. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and got my stuff. I felt pleasantly tired, so once I got back I showered put on a pair of PJs and watched Gilmore Girls. I tried to wait up for mom but I must have fallen asleep for when I briefly woke the room was dark, and mom was sound asleep in the bed next to me. I snuggled in and went back to my dreams.

"We found him, he was holed up with one of his clients that he sold drugs to and we had the police with us as well so he has had even more charges pressed." Mom explained over her cup of coffee and my mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon on top. I remembered the first time she made it for me.

I had just woken up from my first night at Emma's place and I could hear the sizzle of bacon and flinched at the memory of burning it. Now someone else was making bacon, and pancakes. I sneaked out of my bedroom and down the hall until I could peek around the corner. Emma was there in a silly apron making breakfast like I used to. She saw me and I ducked away giggling.

"Come out here sleepy head I have cocoa, and whip cream with cinnamon on it. It smelled so good so I quietly walked over to one of the two chairs that held a plate with breakfast and a tall mug of hot cocoa. I ate my breakfast carefully and then tried the cocoa. I had never tasted it before and loved it so much, the cinnamon added another flavor to the already amazing drink and I loved it.

I had been hooked ever since and only ever wanted it with cinnamon. I drank deep savoring the drink and the little nine year olds memory that I still clearly held. Those first three years had seen so much change happen in my life. I was still a little shaky from the thing yesterday and my period was not making it any easier.

"Well that's good, now can we go to Disney land, or one of the theme parks in Cali since we are so close please mom, its my birthday in two months come on please." I gave her puppy dog eyes and hoped it would work. She sighed and sipped her eyes dancing with laughter. Her mouth kept on quirking up though she tried to remain serious. I kept the eyes going and added an overly dramatic sniff and then pouted lips. She all out cackled now which made heads turn, it had been a game between us to see how long it would take to make her laugh or me laugh. Another thing to be grateful for, she ruffled my hair which was loose and wavy today.

"Fine kid, lets go, a week at the beach sounds nice." And off we went.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Back again and thank you all for the follows, favs, and the reviews. This chapter we get to meet a new character which I've been working on since the beginning of this story. I got really inspired by the Iron Druid Chronicles, and a couple other things. I really hope you enjoy this one. Please if you could review that would be so awesome. Happy holidays and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as per usual.

Chapter 10

Present day

The mug of cocoa warmed my hands as I sat outside of Granny's, inside the party was loud and cheerful. I was happy that people had their memories back, but I also felt apart from the celebrations. Mom had her parents back and was the savior I worried that she wouldn't want me anymore, she had her family and I, I just had her. Why would she choose me when she had all of that? I sipped at the chocolate and felt it slide to pool in my belly giving artificial warmth. The hard part about opening up to someone is the chance that they could eventually leave you or decide they didn't love you s much anymore, or their heart was too big to make more room for you priorities and all that. Then I thought how selfish I was, I should be celebrating with them instead of throwing my own little pity party. Part of me still was that scared little nine year old afraid of never being loved.

I sighed and sipped some more cocoa reminding myself that Emma loved me and she always would include me in her life. I sipped some more and thought of all the good times, the road trips, the fun. I jerked my head when I her something coming towards me. I stood and fingered my wand and waited, something detached itself from the shadows and I tensed. Some leaves skidded along the asphalt, the tapping came closer. I pointed my wand in the direction and had a jinx on my tongue. Then in a beam of streetlight a half grown pup was revealed as the one making the noise. I sagged and chuckled at myself. I got down on my haunches and whistled at it. The fuzzball cocked an ear and trotted over to me. It was a patchwork of colors mostly in grays with a few reds, and a lot of white mixed in. It had large liquid amber eyes and a fluffy curled tail like a husky. It came closer and finally a wet nose touched my fingers. I let it sniff me and then I started to gently pet it, there was meat on its bones but not much, it was friendly to people but didn't have a collar. I carefully picked it up and checked the sex. It was male and young enough to where his balls hadn't dropped. He proceeded to lick my face which made me laugh for the first time all day since Henry's revival.

"Your a handsome little laddie aren't you." His floppy ears pricked up at my voice and his soulful big eyes gazed into mine. For a moment my magic was sparked as he attempted peeling my skin off through puppy licks. I felt for any hurts but his bones were all sound but easily felt. I wrapped my jacket around him and picked up my forgotten cocoa. I entered Granny's and a wall of sound, I tried to find mom who was at the center of it all. I finally was able to find her.

"Hey mom," She turned to me glass of wine in hand.

"Yes Harp, whose that adorable little puppy?" She let the puppy sniff her hand.

"I found him outside, he's a stray but such a cute little guy." She gave me the mom look.

"Harp we've had the pet talk." I sighed.

"I know but things are different now, now that you've got all this. You'er the sheriff and won't have to move for work, and he made my magic react in a funny way." I said this last in a whisper. She looked unconvinced but I pushed on.

"Fine, let's talk about it tomorrow." She turned as someone asked her a question. I felt hurt but pushed it aside. I decided to leave and went out the back and to the inn. I went into the fenced backyard and set the puppy down, at least I could ensure a warm night before he went to the pet shelter. I let him amble about until he peed, I told him what a good dog he was and he ran back over to me and we played for a bit. I picked him up again and walked inside. I set down a transfigured dog bowl and filled it a little bit with water, I didn't want him to be thirsty but I also didn't want him peeing on the floor. I gave him a few strips of jerky then made a little bed for him on the floor. I turned all the lights off accept the lamp on my bedside and picked up Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

I had wanted a dog a little under a year ago, I had read everything I could get my hands on about care and breed, and training. I knew I would be going to Hogwarts soon but I didn't want to go alone. I knew it was a whim but I couldn't help yearning for it. I was woken from a doze by a wet nose. I looked up at the puppy who was curled up next to me nose by the hand at my side. I sighed but didn't have the heart to get up from my warm bed and put him on the floor only for him to get up on the bed again.

"Alright lad I'll let you up here just this once." I put the book away and turned the light off. I wondered what would happen to the dog tomorrow. I was in Merlin's palace once more, the only difference was the puppy playing at my feet, it was the stray who was sleeping in my bed. I was confused but sat and played with him waiting for Merlin.

"Ah he arrived on time." I looked up at my mistress and felt confused which was a usual occurrence with her.

"You sent him to me?" I looked down at the puppy who was sitting as quiet as could be looking up at Merlin.

"Yes, I realize how lonely things are for you Harper, how much lonelier they will be leaving your mother. Cahall is a unique dog, he will be able to sense your emotions and will understand what you say. He will grow very large and be able to help protect you, in time he may learn to think in your language if you decide to bond with him." I wanted to cry, to hug her, to hug Ca…Ca, the puppy.

"I want that, I am tired of the loneness, how do you say his name?" She smiled and sat by me on the floor, she wasn't too good to sit on the ground and that was one of the many reasons I liked her.

"You pronounce it Caw-Hall. Would you like me to bind you two?" She looked at me seriously. I looked at Cahall he looked up at me and barked twice.

"I guess that's a yes for the both of us." She put out her hand and I took it. She put the other on Cahall's head.

"Like calls to like, love to love, be ye bonded in mind, and in soul." A tingling like having your leg fall asleep rushed through me making me want to fidget but I didn't. After a moment she removed her hands and I could somewhat sense what Cahall was feeling. He leapt into my arms and licked me, I chucked and rubbed his ears.

"Now you must find the object soon, people are starting to move and the window of opportunity is closing. Cahall will help, he has a fine nose on him. Tomorrow we will start dueling practice so be ready apprentice." I hurriedly stood and bowed.

"Yes mistress." She smiled at me and slowly disappeared.

I woke to sunlight and Cahall's tongue giving as much of me that he could get to a bath. I sat up and turned Cahall on his stomach and proceeded to tickle him and give him a belly rub. He barked and wiggled happily. I looked over to where mom's bed was made, it looked like she didn't even sleep here last night. I frowned worried for her, and feeling that bit of jealousy and betrayal. I just didn't understand why I was feeling that way so pushed it aside.

"Come on Cahall, I need to shower and then we can find you a collar, for now." I picked up a piece of string from my unraveling pajama bottoms and snapped it off at the end. I used a bit of transfiguration to shape a red collar with a tag that said Cahall on it. "What do you think?" He barked once, I frown getting the feeling he wanted a different color. I changed it to blue and got two bars for my trouble. I fastened it and filled up a fresh bowl of water and tore up jerky strips for him. I left him to his meal and quickly shower. I dressed in record time wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans with a large knitted green jumper, and vans. My hair was half up the rest falling in waves to above my butt. I dashed on a little makeup and took a wining Cahall outside. He did his business which I put in a bag and threw away. I needed to find my mom and explain about Cahall. I picked up a leaf and looked around, I quickly turned it into a leash and fixed it to Cahall's collar. He wined a little but I carefully explained why dogs had to be on a leash, not that he was a usual dog but it was for appearances sake. He was excited for the walk and I decided to go to Granny's first. I made my way there slowly letting Cahall smell what he wanted to. I went in and saw only a few people were up at this point, I didn't see my mom.

"Hey Granny have you seen my mom?" I asked going up to the counter.

"No not since last night, though I might have seen her going out with their majesties, so maybe check Snow's apartment? Sweet little puppy you have there would he like some bacon?" Cahall barked and wagged his tail. I lifted him up and Granny gave him some bacon. He downed it then licked his chops.

"Thanks Granny, see you later." I put Cahall down and made my way to the only apartment complex in town. Cahall acted like a puppy as he chased leaves, sniffed and generally was adorable. I soon arrived and went up to the fourth floor and rang the doorbell. Snow White opened the door hair mussed and sleepy eyed.

"Yes, oh Ms. Potter, I mean Harper, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for my mom."

"Oh, she's sleeping upstairs, whose this little guy?" She stooped down and petted Cahall.

"This is Cahall." My mom appeared at the door beside Snow, I could see the likeness now even better.

"I thought we were going to talk about the dog Harper." She sounded frustrated which was unusual for her.

"Mom there's not much of a choice to be made, he found me, he's meant to be mine." I said picking up Cahall and cuddling him close.

"Young lady I don't care if he's your familiar or whatever, we talk about things in this family and I didn't give you permission to keep him" I took a step back at her tone.

"What's gotten into you mom?" I felt my eyes prickle.

"Nothing, I'm fine, better than I've been in a while in face, I've finally found the family I was wanting all these years." I gasped and staggered back. Snow was just looking between us brows furrowed. Her tones had a grating edge to them like glass being cut or shattering. I fled feeling that all my fears had come true, trying to understand what I did to her to have that hateful look in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Arg my muse fought me on this one. The last month has been extremely busy so here is this one. I wonder if any of you can guess what happened to Emma, or rather who happened to Emma. Thanks for holding on I'm hoping to start speeding up the updates. So here's to this little one I'm already working on the other one which should come out next week.

Chapter 11

Present day

I wanted to fall apart. I felt pain the like I hadn't known since the Dursleys. I ran out of the building and up the street wanting to get away as fast as I can. I was crying so I couldn't see and made my way to the woods. What had happened I didn't understand, mom had been fine yesterday. We rarely fought and never over a dog. That wasn't my mom and if it was I didn't want her to be my mom. I wished Merlin were here, she could explain. I needed her. I felt myself crash into

"Green eyes what happened whose the cute pup, and why are you crying?" I laughed harshly and cried at the same time. Why did this keep on happening to me with him.

"Hi Bash he's Cahall I found him gunna take him on a walk I'm sorry. it's my mom she's, she's being weird, not like herself and I don't know what's going on. I just need something."

"Harper it's okay I'm sure it's just all the things that have happened lately." I nodded as tears dripped down my cheeks. "Do you mind if I give you a hug you look like you could use one." I nodded again and he opened his arms. I buried my head in his chest and held on. He kept murmuring to me I didn't know what he was saying but it was comforting. I started to quiet and I squeezed him a little harder trying to get up the courage to release him. I breathed him in and felt myself settle a little more and then pulled back a little. One hand released me and pulled out an old fashioned handkerchief. I dabbed at my eyes and he looked at me pointedly, I blew my nose and felt gross. He chuckled a little his eyes on me.

"I'm sorry I ruined your handkerchief, and I feel gross now." He wiped a stray tear away.

"Its okay green eyes we all need a good cry once in a while and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out." I smiled still sniffing a little.

"Thanks Bastion, I feel a bit better. I think I'm still gunna take Cahall on a walk I'll see you later thanks again." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away with Cahall feeling odd but a bit better.

I walked into the forest hoping to somehow find what Merlin wanted me to use to trap the Dark One. I also wanted to clear my head. The woods seemed to do that for me. As I was walking I heard a noise and looked to my left. An arrow was an inch from my face. A scream was cut off before it could reach my lips.

"Hello lass, who are you?" I breathed in and twitched my fingers so that my wand was out of its holster but hidden by my coat.

"I'm Harper Swan, um Emma's adopted daughter." It hurt to say the last bit usually I just said Emma was my mom but I didn't know if she wanted to be that anymore. The arrow retreated and several men came out but they didn't have any weapons aimed at me.

"Oh forgive me m'lady we meant no harm it's just that we know most people around here." The man was older and though he wore modern clothes he held himself like a woodsmen, like, but no it's couldn't be, could it?

"Are you Robin Hood?" He smiled and bowed in quite a courtly fashion for a thief.

"At your service, and may I say well spotted. Now what is a fine lady like yourself doing tramping about the woods?" Cahall was playing with one of the men that stood with Robin.

"I'm looking for a place where a sorcerer would be, maybe a tower, or a large house?" I felt like I was grasping at straws.

"We know of a place, we will show you the way."

"Thank you I am very grateful." He swept his hand in front of him as a gesture to follow. I did so and we started off.

"So how is your mother then?" I frowned but answered.

"She's fine I guess." He arched an eyebrow at me. "She is acting different, she was unusually sharp and angry with me her eyes were so hateful." I felt the tears come back. A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I am sure whatever it may be m'lady that you will figure it out if it is some type magical spell that she can count on her daughter to help her, have hope and courage." His trust and faith in me was startling but it also felt good and helped to make me feel better.

"I'm just scared that she won't want me anymore due to the fact she has a family again, she has found her son, and her parents, why would she want me now? What if there is only so much room in her heart?"

"As a parent myself I would never give up my son whether mine or adopted he is a part of me. As for your worry about her heart I've found that the heart is easily expanded. It makes room for love there is always room for more." This made me think and Robin was right, a heart could grow hadn't mine grown with love for my mother after all these years? It had and I was so grateful for it.

We came on a large tall building it looked like an old time mansion. It was made of creamy stone and dark woods. It had a tower that was very tall on one side. There was a flight of stairs that curved elegantly up to a pair of oak doors that held stained glass in them. It was all very grand.

"Here you are m'lady Will Scarlet will stay outside to get you back to town." A guy about my age stepped forward and smiled. I smiled and thanked all of them, then I went to the door and opened it up. The ceiling was high and a beautiful chandelier hung there. A spiraling staircase went up through the floors. I went to the doors to the left of the stairs and found a massive library. It was nestled into the tower and another spiral staircase went up. The library was three floors then the stairs disappeared through a trap door. The main floor had shelves edging the circle that went back and back. Tables were scatted across the plush rugs. Then I noticed the mirrors and Merlin stood in one of them. I gasped and bowed smiling.

"Well done apprentice you have found one of my homes for my apprentice. What is troubling you?" She could see my red puffy eyes.

"Its my mother mistress, something happened to her and I don't know what to do." Merlin frowned and looked like she had traveled miles. Her eyes seemed to be seeing something unseen. Then she focused her eyes back on me.

"I am sorry my dear it seems like one of the players in have moved sooner than I had thought. All you need do is cast a simple finite to end it, but understand this my dear though she was put under a spell of sorts it only very strongly amplifies those feelings one as. The spell cannot create those feelings. So in a sense your mother did mean everything she said but very much less so in normal circumstances." I felt tears start again.

"What do I do now mistress?" I asked my voice unsteady. My heart was breaking just a little, still I needed to stop the Dark One.

"There is a little box on one table by itself, pass your wand over it twice." After a few minutes of looking I found it. The round box was gold on the outside with many little rivets in the center it looked like stars. I passed my wand twice above it and backed off as a glow started and soon a hat stood where the box once was. I bloomed with a light and it looked like it held constellations in it.

"This hat is one of my most dangerous creations for it sucks the magic out of someone leaving them in the hat or here without magic. We wish for the latter tap the hat three times with your wand which will do what we wish." I did so and the hat glowed for a moment then the galaxy faded and it was a had with big cartoon stars on it. It glowed subtly but looked like any fake sorcerers hat you could get from Disneyworld or Disneyland.

"Now it is safe for you to use and will not harm you, when you find the Dark One place the brim of the hat towards it and tap the tip of the hat once. Good luck my apprentice and know that your mother loves you no matter what else she feels."

"Thank you mistress for your help I will find the Dark One and he will be taken care of." She smiled at me and then vanished. I left the house as well and went back through the woods trying to tell myself that my mom was still my mom even if I felt betrayed at least it wasn't really her.

I found Will outside, I had turned the hat back into its box form and now had it in my pocket. Will was silent but watchful. Cahall had stayed outside with him and Will seemed to enjoy Cahall's playful nature. I watched as Cahall played fetch with Will. I trailed my hands along the leaves of trees trying to work out how to trap the Dark One. I wondered if I would have to reveal myself as a witch or if somehow mom could help me. Cahall gently tugged on my pants and I smiled at him and continued out of the woods hoping I could come up with something.

I made my slow way to the apartment building and went up the stairs feeling fear and numbness crashing around me. I knocked on the door and Mary- Snow White opened it.

"Yes- oh, Emma is just waking up come in." I entered, Cahall bounding around me.

"Where is she?" Snow pointed. I went up the stairs and into the only room up there and found Emma. She was typing on her laptop and I knew this was the best time. I pulled out my wand and whispered the spell. Emma shivered and then looked horror stricken.

"Harp oh fuck what have I done." She whirled and blindly went for the door. Then she saw me. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had a hand over her mouth.

"Harp I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I don't know what happened." She looked sick with herself and I felt a little better.

"I think someone gave you something to change you, but mom it had to come from somewhere, those feelings were there already." Emma started crying and I felt horrible as well.

"I've, always, wanted a family Harp, but you, you are my family I love you had my heart when I first saw you I'm not going to let me finding my parents stop my loving you, you are my daughter."

"I love you too mom." I sprang at her and hugged her. It hadn't been a day and yet this had been one of the worst times of my life. "Mom I need your help, I need to capture the Dark One."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sooooooo, its been a while, my muse went of the rails and so I needed to fix the two chapters I wrote and this is what came of it. I hope you like and I will be posting more soon. Thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing, and in all reading this. It comes from my brain child which sometimes goes wonky.

Chapter 12

Present

I crouched behind a pillar in the mansion waiting. The hat was sitting on a table in the middle of the room. large fake stars dotting it. I had poured a bit of my magic into it so it glowed and I hoped it was something like a beacon for the Dark One. Mom was waiting round back and I hoped that she wouldn't get involved with this. She said she wasn't going to leave me alone so this was the best I could expect from her. I had argued but she put her foot down and used that tone, so I was shit out of luck. I drew in slow breaths trying to feel the air around me trying to sense if it was close.

I started to feel something, and then I heard it. Footsteps then a tap, it sounded like, no, but could it? I carefully peeked round the pillar and saw Mr. Gold coming into the front doors of the mansion. A gleeful cruel smile was on his face and I shivered. Yes, this was the Dark One, I breathed in again gripped my wand and stood.

"Stop." Gold's head snapped in my direction cold eyes tracing me.

"Ah young Harper, and what brings you here?" He took a step towards the hat but I quickly summoned it. He watched me a hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm here to stop you, Dark One, you've been left unchecked for too long and I have the means to strip you of your powers." I said my chin up glaring at him. He laughed at first a deep thing then it turned to a cackling titter that had his eyes flashing for a moment and a thrill of fear racing up my back.

"You, apprentice cannot harm me, it is the balance that we must keep, or has your mistress finally gone deranged at last? Do you know it was she who created the first Dark One? Give the artifact to me and I will let you live." Another tingle of fear ran up my spine but I didn't show it.

"NO, I will not give it to you. My mistress is not perfect I know this, but today is the last day you wield the power you have." His eyes narrowed face going thunderous.

"Then on your head be it, little apprentice." A wall of power was flung at me as he himself started moving. I flicked up a shield spell and moved left as he slashed a hand towards me. A line of fire like a whip lash out at me but I conjured water and put it out causing steam to form. I summoned birds and had them attack. They were turned to smoke as he himself did so. I apparated myself across the room as he appeared where I was thrusting a dagger out. I froze the water around him causing him to slip.

An orange ball of magic shot from his hand and splashed against the hasty shield I had raised. It shattered and I raised a second one shooting a stunning spell at him. He disappeared again and I moved fear making my breath come fast.

"Behind you dearie." I whirled and he thrust a hand into my chest it hurt so bad but I smiled and used a banisher to forcefully shove him away. He looked surprised so I took advantage and shot another stunner at him, but he avoided it.

"You look upset Dark One, didn't think I'd assume you'd pull a trick like that?" I snarked at him.

"Well done little apprentice. You've lasted this long but I am old and have seen many apprentices fall to my magic, you will do the same." I spat in his direction and sent a bone breaker his way before rolling away as another wave of raw magic. I sent a low power pain hex to his weak leg and heard a grunt of pain. Then I pulled out the hat. I murmured the spell over it just missing the tail end of another fire whip. The mouth of the hat glowed and he was suddenly next to me. His hand closed in a fist and I couldn't breathe. I kicked out at his bad leg again. He staggered and the spell lifted a bit but I was still gasping. I fumbled the hat in my hands making sure the rim was toward him and waited hoping. Then a blinding light issued form the brim and I heard Mr. Gold scream as tendrils of inky dark pulled themselves from him and were sucked into the hat. He writhed and his power fluctuated tightening and loosing on my neck I could feel darkness creeping into my vision but tried to hold on. Then it was all over his magic was gone and I fell to the floor not realizing he had lifted me up at least three feet.

I gasped chocking and coughing head throbbing in pain. I hurt all around and realized that he had somehow got in a few cuts. I felt my neck and it was very tender. I was still seeing stars and sat there trying to breathe through the pain. I turned my head and the room was spinning a little. I saw that Mr. Gold was laying on the floor moaning blood was sluggishly running from his ears and nose. I felt horrible, I had taken something from this man and hurt him. My vision was coming back so I took my wand and muttered a healing spell over his leg and head. The blood faded and he seemed to relax a little. I levitated him and took him to one of the padded benches making it easier form him to rest. I cast a deeper sleeping charm and conjured a blanket. I then took the hat to the library wanting to talk to Merlin.

"Mistress, mistress, Merlin." She appeared and smiled at me.

"You did very well, I was watching your battle." I nodded even though it was short it was the most intense experience I had ever dealt with.

"Thank you, what should I do with the hat?" I showed it to her, one of the stars had totally blacked out and looked like it was bleeding the black onto the dark blue background.

"Set it back to its box form and then put it into the chest below this mirror it will seal it into a dimension that will not be accessed unless by you or one of my apprentices." I did so and felt some of the weight off my shoulders.

"What happens next? With me and with him? Will he be okay?" She smiled at me warmth in her eyes.

"You will soon need to leave for Britain. As for him, he will in time recover and without the power he had welded he will hopefully live a long and good life. He had much ambition and greed as the Dark One. We shall see what this man will do. Your good heart does you justice my dear." I went to the largest desk and pulled out the top drawer that held my heart in a box. I pulled it out and shoved it back into my chest with a little cry of pain. It had me seeing stars again and I took a moment to breathe centering myself. I looked up and smiled but then had a thought about what Mr. Gold, or the Dark One had said.

"Mistress, what the Dark One said about you and-" Merlin sighed and looked deeply into my eyes. There was such heavy sorrow there that I had to look away. She took a breath and told me about her lover the lady Nimue, about the grail and what had transpired. At the end of the telling she was weeping and so was I.

"After all these centuries I needed a way to fix my mistakes and so the hat came into being but none of my apprentices were very magically strong, until you. I hope you can forgive an old woman's stupidity my dear." I nodded.

"You have nothing to forgive mistress, thank you for telling me, thank you for trusting me with this." She smiled and reached out a hand to the glass I placed mine over it and I could feel her warmth.

"Though its only been a short time since I have known you I feel closer to you than any of my apprentices, I consider you to be the daughter I never had but always wanted, I cherish you vary much my dear." I smiled more tears spilling but feeling so happy. I sniffed and brushed the tears away.

"Thank you Merlin, now I think I need to go talk to Mr. Gold I can't just leave him like this." Merlin nodded and smiled again.

"Then luck be with you my apprentice." I smiled and waved as I went downstairs. As I went I healed myself of the cuts and the bruising around my neck. Mr. Gold was still sleeping I found a chair and levitated it over to the couch. I then put a physical shield around me that would keep him from hurting me. I then enervated him watching as his eyelids flickered. He groaned and sat up eyes blearily looking around then focused on me.

"You, you took it from me, you how did you?" I sighed and looked him straight in the eye. Then I explained about the hat, about what Merlin had told me. Then I waited for his reply. "You don't understand, the reason I made the curse was to find my son, now, now I have no chance of that. You have taken my son from me." He snarled and lunged towards me but he got tangled in the blanket.

"I didn't know about your son but if you want to find him I can help with that as a repayment for the harm I caused you." He stopped then and looked at me eyes piercing.

"How, explain."

"I can send a message to him, my owl can find anyone even if they are behind shields which I doubt he is if he doesn't have magic? Then I can use the letter as a portkey to send him here, you will be able to see him but I can't guarantee how he will act and if he leaves I'm not going to track him down again. So in return you will not go after power again, and do your best to keep your nose clean. Deal or no deal?" He thought for a good five minutes trying to look at every angle or so I surmised.

"Yes deal, now when can you do this?" I held out my hand and dispelled the shield though I had a stunning spell on the tip on my tongue just in case. He reluctantly took my hand and shooting thrice.

"Good, I will be possibly leaving in soon, so come to Snow Wh- I mean Mary Margret's place tomorrow and I'll help you find your son." I found his cane and handed it to him. He levered himself up and slowly left tension still in his shoulders. I waited until I couldn't hear him and sighed deeply. I stood and went out to the back of the mansion where Emma sat in her car shoulders tight and Cahall whining in her lap as she patted him. The bug's door flew open as mom ran to me, her arms wrapped around me and she held on tight. Then she held me at a distance looking me over.

"I'm fine mom, I had some bumps and bruises but I healed myself. It's done and the Dark One is gone, I'm not going to say who the Dark One was. I'm okay though and it's been destroyed. Thank you for waiting, I love you mom." She hugged me again and we stood there for a bit until Cahall tugged my pant leg whining. I pulled away and picked him up. He had gotten heavier and seemed to be growing at a fast rate. "Yes I love you too mister fuzzball thank you for waiting. I would have lost it if you would have been hurt." Cahall licked my nose and then went to town on the rest of my face as I laughed and wiped my face.

"Okay kid, come on I want to see you eat something and then we need to talk." I nodded looked back at the mansion and got into the car feeling greatly relieved that at least this was over. 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Another chapter woohooo, by the way thank you to the guest reviewer FemHP123 for your review loved it. Hope you all like this next chapter, please forgive spelling mistakes. I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested please PM me. I figured out why I couldn't post my stories os you should see another chapter in a week. Thanks again for reading this, if you have the chance please review thanks again!

Chapter 13

We sat in our usual booth at Granny's Cahall was lapping at a bowl of water as we ate grilled cheese and soup. It was slow this afternoon since the lunch rush was done and dinner was still two hours off.

"Okay Harp I want to know what happened, you don't have to tell me who but I want to know." So I told her about the fight and the end of it. I saw her wince and glance at my neck. Then I told her about what would happen to the Dark One then I wanted for her reaction.

"I'm glad it was short and you weren't hurt too bad. Your not my little girl anymore, that is hard to take, I'm so used to protecting you Harp, now your protecting me, saving be from a spell and then this," she thought and her eyes grown moist, "I think, I think maybe its time. I know we've talked occasionally of you going to Hogwarts, I mean you only have a year left in your schooling if you continue as you are. I don't want to lose you but I know how much you've wanted to know about your parents." I was gobsmacked I kept on listening as she talked. I had thought that she would fight me when I said that I needed to leave.

"I think for your last year you should go, if you can get in this semester maybe leave soon, I'll miss you but other than me there's nothing here for you, unless you and Bastion are dating?" I blushed and shook my head.

"No mom he's handsome and all but no." She laughed and ruffled Cahall's fur.

"So do you still want to go? Or am I just blowing air?" I smiled

"I do want to go, I wanted to talk to you about it but I didn't know how to bring it up." She smiled.

"Good lets send out some letters and get the ball rolling. If it doesn't work out then you can always come back, but I wanted to give you this opportunity Harp." She squeezed my hand I blinked back tears and nodded.

"Th, thanks mom I'll miss you like crazy but there's my phone and portkey in case I want to see you." She squeezed my hand again then with a comfortable silence we finished our lunch.

o0O0o

"And he will find my son?" It was the next day and Oberon was on my arm a letter attached to his leg.

"Yes it may take a day or so but he will. The ring on your finger will warm when he comes to warn you." Mr. Gold rubbed the tawdry piece of costume jewelry I had used to place the charm on. I had learned the portkey spell just this year and was excited to try it out.

"Thank you, this, this is very important to me and it does make up a little for losing the powers. You kept to your side of the deal and I will keep mine." I nodded and flung my arm up giving Oberon a hand.

"I hope things work out with you and your son." I walked away from his shop pulling out the letter I had gotten from the British Ministry of Magic.

Dear Ms. Potter We would be very happy to welcome you back to your native country. Due to your outstanding O. you can precede with your seventh year here as soon as you arrive. If you wish to come before Christmas break it would give you time to orientate yourself to your new surroundings. Please let us know when you are wanting to return.

Yours in magic Theodora N. Plunket Head of Magical Education Board

I thought about it, December was in a week and I wanted to leave soon so that I could get settled before the hals. Leaving on the first which was a Sunday would work out neatly which would give me a little over a week to prepare and say my goodbyes. I thought some more and went back to our room to talk to mom.

"A week? That should work, I'm surprised they got back to you so quickly." I cuddled Cahall as she talked feeding him bits of my meal.

"They put a portkey on Oberon that would send him to New York where they thought I was last. I'm gunna send Titania with my reply."

"So are you going to go in a week?" We were eating takeaway from Granny's.

"I think so, are you okay with that?" Mom chewed on the chicken nugget.

"I suggested it so yeah, though you will come back for Christmas?"

"Of course mom what would Christmas be without you." She laughed and we talked of other things and her plans for the future.

"I think for now I'm going to stay here, the loft seems to be a bit crowded, though if you want to go over there I don't mind."

"No I'm going to stay here, I only have so many nights with you." We finished the food and started watching the movie mom had rented. I fell asleep while cuddling with mom, Cahall at my feet.

o0O0o

"So your leaving?" It was Friday and I was talking with Bash after he was out of school.

"Yeah I want to go back for this year, its where my mum and dad went to school its important to me." Bash nodded tucking a piece of my hair over my ear. I shivered at the contact.

"Alright, are you sure you don't want to just go to school here?" He traced my jaw with a thumb.

"Yes, this means a lot to me so I'm going and I'm leaving on Sunday." He pulled away.

"Well if there's nothing I can do to convince you have fun green eyes write me." He turned and headed down the sidewalk sauntering as he went. I grumbled all the way back to our room frustrated at stupid guys who were breathing down your neck one minute then waling away without a care in the world the next.

"How did it go?" I mumbled something then flopped on my bed. Cahall pounced on me and started licking my ears.

"I don't know. He tried to somewhat convince me to stay and go to school with him. I was insistent and he gave up then walked away, after the other night I thought, but now god I hate boys." Emma chuckled.

"He's nice but he was probably hoping to catch you with his manly wiles and since you didn't give in he lost interest. When is your portkey?" I had gotten a letter back from the one I had sent convoying that I wanted to come on the first. They had sent options for travel and I had chosen the second option which was to take a portkey to JFK airport then a flight to London. A member of the W.E.B would pick me up and take me to Hogwarts. It took longer but I didn't fancy dealing with a three portkey trip, one was enough.

"Sunday morning at eight. Cahall will be in my trunk for the whole trip so that he doesn't have to deal with the airplane. I thought we could do Granny's for breakfast and if you want to do anything fun tomorrow?"

"What if we went on a mini camping trip like we did when you were eleven? Maybe bring some friends along, or it could just be me and you."

"Can I be selfish? I would just like me and you, maybe we'll run into Robin and his men."

"Sounds like a deal kid. Wanna watch Gilmore Girls for a bit?" We picked up on the second season and watched until mom went for more takeaway. We had been doing this for the past week after mom was finished with work. Watching old shows and talking about the past. I had felt closer to my mom in the past week than I had in a long time. There had been a lot of crying and some serious discussions of relationships and sex.

"I have burgers and shakes." I leapt up and helped her set them down. We started the show up again and commented on what Rory, and Loralie got up to.

"You know this makes me think of me and you. I think that's why I love it so much." Emma snorted but nodded.

"Yes though I'm not as bubbly as Loralie is. You would pull off a good Rory." I threw a pillow at her and Cahall whined for another fry.

"Your such a little beggar." I gave him another fry and he ate it very meticulously. First he licked up all the salt and oil. Then he slowly nibbled his way up the fry until nothing was left. It took him a good minute to eat one and it was hilarious to watch. "At least he appreciates my attention." I cuddled him as he finished the fry. He was no at my knees and growing significantly day by day. Merlin said that he would grow quickly until he was at full size and then he would live as long as I did. I rubbed his belly scratching a particular patch of fur at his upper right armpit which made his leg jump and twitch.

"He has you wrapped around his finger." Mom reached over and rubbed his belly chuckling at his antics.

"I'm grateful I got him before I left, he centers me, and I will go to Hogwarts with at least one friend and guardian." Cahall licked my hand his tail a wave with happiness.

"Its the small things that do that for us. For me its loving you, and work and eating good food." She popped another fry in her mouth and Cahall watched her eagerly. Mom gave him a fry and he went to work on it. Again we ended up cuddled together asleep, I watched my mom breathing, I felt safe and loved. My eyelids fluttered then they closed.

o0O0o

I was in the deep woods setting up a camp. Earlier in the day mom and I had gone hiking and just rambling round the forest. Now I was setting up because mom had gotten a call about something. I had the tent already put up it was a regular tent but would hold both of us and Cahall. He was now at thigh hight and his baby fluff was giving way to soft adult fur. I let down another stack of stones then started to make a fire ring. I used my wand to dig a slight hole then started to line it with stones. Then I stacked the bits of kindling in it and used the fire charm to start it. I added bigger pieces until it was at a high blaze.

"Well aren't you the woods wise lass." I turned and saw Robin and some of his men. I stood and decided to give him a hug even through he had met only once.

"Robin, it's good to see you, would you and your men like to sit for a while. Mom had to go into work but I have things ready for dinner." Robin laughed and hugged me back.

"Ah so things have smoothed with your mother lass?" I nodded smiling. "Good and yes if you have enough we would love to stay a bit at our hearth." They all sat around the fire pulling up larger logs and rocks that were strewn around. I pulled up a two packages of hot dogs, buns and the condiments that went with them. I placed it on a flat rock near me. Then I found the skewers and handed them out, magically duplicating them on the sly. There were seven of them and soon the fire was hissing. I handed out buns and condiments as they finished cooking. The forest was the only sound as we ate. The men seemed to enjoy it and I spend the next package as they asked for seconds. I pulled out the marshmallows, chocolate and gram crackers for s'mores. This was also well received and they ate them until I had no more marshmallows.

"You are a good hearth keeper lassie thank ye kindly." One of the men said tugging a forelock respectfully. That's when mom appeared carrying food from Granny's.

"Sorry harp I was hungry and-"

"Mom this is Robin and his men." The men said hello as did Robin all of them giving courtly bows which was surprising.

"Nice to meet you all, well can I join the fun, harp have you pulled out your guitar yet?" I smacked myself lightly on the head.

"Nope one second." I went to my bag in the tent and came out with the instrument. "What's your pleasure?"

"House of the Rising sun." Emma said, and so I played. I had seen a man playing at one of the hotels we had stayed at in Arizona and had wanted to learn. I could play well but it was mostly something to do for fun.

"There is a house in New Orleans. They call the Rising Sun, and its been the ruin for many a poor boy, and god I know I'm one." I strummed and sang the lyrics enjoying myself. Then I sang Barret's Privateers, then parting glass, and continued with Here Comes the Sun. "Little darling its been a long long lonely winter, little darling oh its been years since we've been here."

"You have a very beautiful voice lass, we should be going tis gettin late and came is a bit of a gaunt. Thank you for the meal and the song."

"Your welcome Robin, thank you for helping me and it was wonderful to see you, it may be a while before you see me again."

"Well then speed on your journey and when you return we will be here." They left after petting Cahall one last time.

"So he helped you find the mansion?" I nodded coming back from putting the guitar away.

"Yes he was very helpful and kind, I was happy to see him again. So do you want to watch the stars come out? The fire was low now and I had brought two blankets back with me.

"Yes, its nippy so lets watch the stars come out then bed since your leaving early." I laid next to her and Cahall took up his spot between us. The stars slowly came out one by one.

"Do you remember that story you told me about the moon and the water." I heard the smile in mom's voice.

"Yes, want me to tell it again?"

"Please."

"Okay, once upon a time there was the moon. She would appear every night in the sky her light always changed. One night she noticed that the water was dark, it wasn't touched by her light like everything else. So she made a plan next night was when she had a little light to give. So she decided for that night to give up her light entirely so that the water would shine with it the rest of the time. So that night she left the stars and as a pure white woman she came to the water's shore. She touched the water and her light faded a little and the ripples now had light dancing across them. She went back to her stars and the next night the water was as touched by her light as everything else. That is why the moon goes dark once a month, the moon renews the light on the water." I sighed in happiness.

"Thank you, now I'm tired, can't go to bed without one of your stories."

"You know that I didn't really tell stories, then that first night you looked so uncertain and I remembered one of the kids at one of my foster homes told me stories and how much it comforted me. I told you so many stories that first year, then as time got on you seemed happy and I stopped."

"I loved your stories, I remember aunt telling stories to Dudley and how much I wished someone was there to tell me stories. Then you came like an avenging goddess and wanted me, you were the best thing to happen to me mom, and, I'm, so, grateful." I was now crying and thinking how much I'd miss her, and how much she had done for me. She scotched over and held me as I cried just like she had so many times before.

"I love you to Harp, never doubt that ever." I sniffled and then laughed and Cahall licked both our faces trying to cheer us ip. "Alright bed time for real, come on." We got up and I used a bucket of dirt to douse the coals. I had the two sleeping bags all laid out and snuggled into mine.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too Harp." 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: We have finally made it to the Hogwarts chapter! I am so happy that this story has come so far. Hope you all enjoy please review if you could, thank you.

Chapter 14

"Are you almost finished?" I took a bite out of my French toast.

"Yes," I called to mom as she exited the bathroom. I took one last bite of my French toast then chugged my orange juice. Cahall was eating a mixture of oatmeal, peanut butter, and bananas since Ruby spoiled the crap out of my dog. My trunk was at the back of Granny's and only needed Cahall to jump in. "Alright fur face, we're leaving in five so you need to finish." Cahall snorted and started to lick the bowl clean, then his paws, then his chops. Ruby handed me a wet rag and I went to work on his face. "Okay you can go, straight to the trunk now." Cahall took the beef bone Ruby had left with the cooked meat still mostly on. "Your suck a little sneak." I said fondly as he hopped into the trunk. Titania and Oberon were already safely asleep in the trunk so everything was ready. I had my trunk, and bag beside it.

"Three minutes and counting."

"I know mom, I want my hug now." She came over and pulled me in. I breathed in trying to memorize her smell, and how her hugs felt. Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes. She pulled back and looked me over. I was wearing skinny jeans, a deep green peasant shirt with laces, and knee high brown boots.

"You look great Harp, so send me a text when you get there, when you get on and off the plane, and when you get to the school, and after dinner." She hugged me tight and let go backing away. I picked up my bag and then grabbed my trunk.

"I will mom, don't worry I'll even FaceTime you so you'll see I haven't been mobbed. I love you."

"I love you too Harp, be safe and you can text me as well, have fun, make sure to have your mace on you at all times, love you." I had never seen her this motherly before but just smiled and nodded along. The ribbon in my hand warmed and I said one last I love you, then I felt a jerk behind my navel and was gone.

JFK was crowded and I was walking to my gate sipping at my chin tea waiting for the boarding call. I had gotten a few stares from men as I walked but ignored it. I stopped by the desk as the airline agent called out first class boarding. I gave my itinerary and once a confirmation was given, entered the line for first class. I was in the second row and settled at the window seat peering out at the winter day. It was raining and cold, I watched as droplets slid down the window.

"Would you care for a drink miss?" A flight attendant asked me with a London accent.

"Yes a virgin strawberry daiquiri please." She bustled off and I watched as more people entered the plane. My drink came and I sipped it while thinking of my plans. I would be met a ministry representative at my gate and take another portkey to Hogwarts. I moved my shoulders a little trying to relieve a bit of stress. The confidence I felt had faded once I got to the the airport. I didn't know what I was doing. I was relying on Merlin and a great deal of the charm I had to get me through the day. I wanted the flight to slow down and speed up. I was nervous about this whole ordeal and being a continent away from my mom. I texted her as I waited for us to taxi onto the runway. Maybe I would sleep for the whole trip, or just watch a movie or two. I sighed and breathed a little letting the anxiety fade, I could do this.

Five hours, two movies and several drinks later I had landed and was trying to find the ministry representative. A tap on my shoulder and me turning to meet an older man in his forties as far as I could judge.

"Lass be you Ms. Harper Potter?" A Scottish accent was evident and I nodded holding out a hand.

"Yes and you are?" He smiled charmingly and shook it.

"My name is Callum Wood, I'm from the W.E.B." I took his hand and shook it.

"Pleasure, are we off to Hogwarts?" He nodded and stared walking.

"Aye come this way and we shall be off to Hogwarts. I may even get wee a glimpse of me son." He joked. I laughed a little and followed him into a different part of the airport, the magical side. "Now please hold on to this wee wreath." I held on and with another jerk we were off, I was grateful this time I didn't have to drag my baggage with me since it would be brought by another portkey and then the elves would handle it. I worried about Cahall but hoped he was asleep. "Welcome te Hogwarts lass, now I didna ken if you be sorted at te feast or after but I am supposed te stay wi you til you are sorted." We walked through the gates and across the bridge that ended in one of the entrances to Hogwarts.

It was a massive castle with towers sprouting up at different heights. Right now it was all a glow shining against the night. The grounds were lovely too rolling out at a downward slope to the castle. The lake gleamed and I though I saw a tentacle waving at me. I looked again but it was gone. The forest that edged the grounds seemed dark and prickly with stay out danger a forgone was mysterious and magical everything I thought a magic school should be, I loved it.

We entered the double doors of the entrance hall, the great hall was on the left. The noise of voices was like the dull roaring of waves. I took a breath and straightened the knit open robe I had put over my clothes halfway across the Atlantic on my flight. I looked over myself, first impressions and all that. "Lass tis time, didna let em bring you down aye?" I smiled a little and nodded. He pulled his wand and flicked it at the immense doors opening them wide as silence fell. I put my chin up and walked back straight into the hall whispers followed me as I went. I felt so many eyes on me which was entirely too uncomfortable.

"Ah Ms. Potter we were wondering where you got off to." Dumblebutt said eyes twinkling.

"Well sir I'm here now." I said wishing for less of a fuss than this was all going to be.

"Splendid now lets get you sorted." I was about to protest but the hat and stool that others had talked about were already out and I had no choice. I walked to the stool trying to look unmoved by it all. The hat was placed on me and I wanted.

"hmmm very interesting, the apprentice of Merlin. Your quite the researcher aren't you? The ambitions you have, there is also a great deal of courage to be found. Interesting very interesting, truthfully you would do well in any of the houses, so I shall let you choose." The hat had a deep voice that rumbled through my head.

"What house were my parents in?" I had never found that out.

"Gryffindor, you would do well there, Ravenclaw is also a suitable option since your mother was possibly going there." I thought, but I wanted to feel close to my parents since they were apart of why I came.

"I'd like to be placed in Gryffindor please." The hat chuckled.

"You are one of the more polite students I've met, if you ever wish to speak again please feel free to do so, and it shall be GRYFFINDOR!" The hall erupted in cheers and I pulled off the hat and did a switching spell for the school uniform which now held the red and gold of my new house. I shook Mr. Wood's hand who turned and walked down the hall. He clapped the shoulder of a guy about my age with light red brown hair and left. I went and sat at my table between the same boy and a girl with wildly curling mahogany colored hair.

"Good evenin te you lass my name is Oliver Wood, twas me da who brought you here." He smiled and shook my hand. He was handsome and looked to be about two years older than me.

"Yes he told me, he was very helpful in getting me here, what year are you in if I may ask?" He smiled which had me smiling it was so genuine.

"Aye I'd be in me seventh year lass, I'd also be the quidditch captain as well." He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm in the latter half of my sixth year and should finish a little after the Christmas hals start. Then next semester I should be starting my seventh year." Both eyebrows were raised now in shock.

"I ken you are a kanny lass aye?" I smirked and made a so so gesture. He snorted and shook his head his eyes crinkled in mirth.

"You are quite the keen lass aye?" I laughed a little and blushed.

"I guess so, I think it's just due to the fact I don't really do a long summer holiday. So I've had more time for schooling which I quite like."

"So will ye be goin wi us seventh years then?" I nodded.

"Most likely, though the professors will probably want to see where I'm at for themselves. Has the Gryffindor quidditch team already been picked?"

"Aye but we still need a seeker, we have McKlaggin aye but he's rubbish and te bossy by half. Would you be interested lass?"

"I've play chaser, and seeker at some scratch games but I've never played with a team."

"I ken you have a bit o' settlin te do, would you mind flying wi me sometime maybe? We do need a better seeker." I smirked and nodded

"Sure at some point that would be fun." I turned to my plate looking to the food and eating slowly. Dessert soon replaced the main coarse and I found a bowl of ice cream and ate it missing mom as I did. I looked around me and noticed people staring at me, or whispering and pointing at me. I hated being famous for something that killed my parents. It hadn't been bad in the stats but here, here I felt like the girl-who-lived for the first time and I didn't like it one bit. People slowly started filtering out and I had no idea what to do. Then I saw an older professor leave the table and head my way.

"Ms. Potter please follow me, ah Hermione could you come with us as well." I turned to Oliver Wood.

"Thanks for talking, I'd again love to fly with you at some point, see you around." He waved as I followed the professor and the girl I had been sitting next to. We went up a set of marble stairs then into an empty classroom.

"Ms. Potter I am professor McGonagell, I teach transfiguration, and am the head of Gryffindor house. You are in a very odd position seeing as you are at the end of sixth year and beginning your seventh year. Due to this the Hogwarts staff will allow you to attend Seventh year due to the fact that Salem is a bit ahead of the Hogwarts curriculum. You will sleep in the seventh year dorms. Seventh years get their own room which is a privilege I hope you don't misuse. Ms. Granger here is a fifth year but can show you the way to Gryffindor tower. Now goodnight and welcome to Hogwarts." She left back straight like she had a stick up her rump.

"Don't mind professor McGonagell she is just strict. I'm Hermione by the way, and your Harper Potter, I've read all about you." I quirked a brow.

"I don't think that those books about me are all that accurate I should know it's my life they talk about." She sniffed a little.

"I'll show you the way to the tower but you'll have to figure it out from then on." I followed her as she led, I felt somewhat bad for making her upset but I didn't want someone to assume that they knew me just because they had read those stupid books that had stories of me living in a castle, or even the none fiction ones. Mom had a field day when she found out about it. They hadn't asked my permission and so they had to now print that what they wrote was just hearsay. They had also paid back royalties and now I earn a tidy sum off the current royalties for the books.

"I apologize by the way, it's just no one ever asked me about anything that night, or anything after that about my life." Hermione turned to me curiosity.

"Thank you, rarely anyone apologizes to me. I'm sorry I assumed, its just we all heard you would be coming and its ever so exciting. I was looking forward to meeting you in person." I held up my arms then dropped them.

"Well here I am in the flesh, really I'm just a normal girl, with normal girl interests. I'm not some hero to save the day. I would prefer to be in the background enjoying a cup of cocoa." She smiled at that.

"I think it's just the fact we've heard so many different stories about you and then you coming blew things all out of proportion. You were supposed to be in my year but you stayed in America." I grimaced.

"I wasn't willing to give up my mom, and I found that Salem was much better. I'm here mostly to find out what it was like for my parents to be here. This is my last year and I wanted this."

"Well I hope it's everything your hoping for. We're here, Lemon Balm." The portrait of a very plump woman swung out and revealed an entrance. It was tall and rounded at the top with a step leading into it. Hermione went first I followed close at her heels and turned to see the portrait swinging in to cover the entrance. Students were milling about some working on homework, others talking or playing games. The room was large with high ceilings, red and gold hangings, tapestries, and rugs were everywhere. Groupings of tables, couches, and arm chairs were scattered around the room and near the fireplace. Hermione walked to a set of stairs the were mirrored on the other side of the oval room.

"This leads to the girl's dorm rooms, the boys can't follow you up here, come on before we're mobbed." I looked around and saw several interested pairs of eyes. I hurried up the stairs. There were seven landings and Hermione took me to the top. It was a hallway with five doors. There were names in elegant gold script on the doors. I saw mine at the end. Making two on each side and mine on the dead end wall that faced the stairs. "There you go, If you need me I'll be with the fifth years."

"Thanks Hermione, I'll see you at breakfast if anything else." She smiled then left. I went to my room and opened it. Cahall, Oberon, and Titania were there as was my trunk and bag. Cahall leapt up to greet me which staggered me a bit but I regained my balance. All three animals had food and water bowls filled and ready. The large four poster bed called to me. I did another switching spell and went to check out the other doors in the room. It lead to a nice bathroom where I did my night time routine. The other door led to a small dressing room that was bare but looked like it would hold my clothes and have room for more.

The lights went out as soon as I jumped into bed. I texted mom one last time before I made sure my alarm would go off for tomorrow. Cahall joined me and his warmth gave me comfort. I got a text back from mom and replied with a last good night and fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring since my life was anything but peaceful. 


End file.
